Numerología
by Tamynna
Summary: 14 de Febrero, una fecha para recordar con una sonrisa, ¡Vayanse al diablo!, todos los que recuerdo solo me hacen querer eliminar ese dia de mi calendario, pero no podía, despues de todo esos numeros me habian llevado a ella. Mini-Fic.
1. El primero

_Hola!_

_Aqui estoy de nuevo, con una pequeña locurita de muy pocos capitulos, un "especial" de San Valentin._

_Si ya me han leido sabran que no soy todo lo amorosa que deberia para hacer un fic de amor, jajaja, pero este, es un poco de eso, ya lo veran._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Este fic, va especialmente dedicado a las **lectoras **que han seguido mis historias, sobre todo **Noches de Dulce Fantasia**, muchas gracias chicas! con sus comentarios me han inspirado para escribir esta historia._

_Pues bien, espero que disfruten el capitulo._

_Disclaimer. Obviamente no soy la señora Meyer, la señora Meyer nos autorizo a escribir locuras con sus personajes, he aqui una de ellas._

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**EL PRIMERO.**

No es que yo fuera una persona muy esotérica, o metafísica, pero a veces los hechos te superan, y no puedes más que aceptar la realidad.

Y al parecer hoy era el día en que comenzaría a creer en una rama de las ciencias "metafísicas", una que había ignorado por mucho tiempo.

La Numerología.

Los hechos me superaban en creces, por más que había ignorado cada detalle, ahora todos esos detalles pasados por alto se mofaban en mi rostro, riéndose con burla.

Me restregué las manos en la cara y el cabello con desesperación, en lo que menos debería estar pensando en este momento era en las fuerzas desconocidas del universo y como estas usaban los números.

Pero pensar en lo que tenía en frente, era peor, mil veces peor, sencillamente no podía.

Me levante de mi incomodo asiento de frio plástico por millonésima vez, para danzar por el pasillo solitario con frustración y miedo, apabullado de mis pensamientos.

Tenía que ser optimista, todo saldría bien, nada malo pasaría.

Pero ¡¿Cómo mierda podía pensar en las cosas buenas cuando estaba aquí sin poder hacer nada?

Correcto, dejarse llevar por la desesperación no me llevaría por buen camino, ya me habían pedido que dejara el lugar dos veces, no quería que hubiera una tercera.

Por lo tanto, tenía que pensar en las cosas buenas.

Podría ponerme a contar los azulejos del pasillo, o las ventanas que había.

Podría cantar canciones para niños de esas babosas que solo te dicen hola adiós amarillo rojo, o mejor unos buenos éxitos del rock pasado, de preferencia más metalero para poder golpear algo con un buen pretexto.

Podría desnudarme y bailar como Elvis en el mostrador.

Podría hacer muchas cosas, pero si quería seguir aquí, y no había otra opción, tendría que bajar un poco el perfil, así que nada de Elvis ni desnudos.

Regrese a mi asiento respirando agitadamente, me sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y de hecho, casi había sido así.

Vi mi reloj, las 6:39 de la mañana del 14 de Febrero.

Si, debí haberlo imaginado a las 12 de la noche, este día siempre me perseguía, siempre algo pasaba, de ahí el pensamiento de la numerología que no podía apartar.

El maldito día de los enamorados, 14 de Febrero, esta vez es oficial, como te odio.

Para mí los 14 de Febrero eran una fecha vedada, en realidad no solo para mí, parecía que el universo se hubiera confabulado en nuestra contra desde que nos conocimos, hacia ya siete años.

He ahí el primer hecho de la Numerología, según esta sumar los números te da un solo número para poder definir la personalidad de una persona, de una acción, de un acontecimiento, o de alguna maldita coincidencia.

Bella y yo nos conocimos hace 7 años, 1 más 4 más 2 (correspondiente a Febrero) igual a 7, y si, para mayor coincidencia, el 14 de Febrero.

Aquel 14 de Febrero de hace 7 años, era por mucho el día más insignificante de mi vida, hasta que la conocí.

No fue el mejor primer encuentro del mundo, mucho menos el mas romántico, de hecho fue todo lo contrario, y era por eso que ahora nos reíamos, pero antes no podía recordarlo sin una mueca de enojo en mi rostro.

_Estaba en mi hora de almuerzo, tenía una vida demasiado monótona incluso un Fax tenía una vida más emocionante que yo._

_Solía llegar a la oficina a las 8:58 todos los días registrar mi tarjeta y esperar a que el guardia de seguridad llegara para abrir las puertas de la oficina, siempre llegaba rayando a las 9 y media, que era nuestra hora de entrada._

_A la 1:50 en punto dejaba todo lo que estuviera haciendo y tomaba mi saco y mi billetera y caminaba, siete gloriosas cuadras hasta mi cafetería predilecta._

_La comida no era de gourmet, pero satisfacía mis necesidades, y la cercanía ayudaba bastante._

_Me forme en la fila para pedir lo de todos los Lunes, un frapuccino de moka (ya que estábamos en Verano y nunca me apetecía un café caliente) y un croissant de queso parmesano y peperoni._

_La fila, era enorme, nunca era tan larga, pero como el lugar era una cafetería pequeña, adornada de una manera muy intima y a la vez casual, muchas de las babosas parejas románticas la habían elegido como su lugar para supurar miel y babosidad._

_Qué asco._

_Estaba pensando en que tanto tardaría en terminar la cotización que había dejado pendiente para poder enviarla a España y seguir haciendo los pedidos que me restaban, tenía mucho trabajo por estas fechas._

_Trabajaba en una Librería, en el área administrativa, era el comprador y "curador" por llamarlo de alguna manera de las colecciones que vendía la librería._

_Era mucho menos emocionante de lo que alguien podría imaginar, de hecho ni yo mismo me imaginaba que fuera tan aburrido cuando decidí tomar el trabajo._

_Lo que no estaba en mi contrato, era lo que más disfrutaba del trabajo._

_Siempre que un pedido o colección llegaba procuraba pedir uno más para meterlo a mi propia colección._

_No era robo… era algo así como un bono por arruinar mi vida._

_Los libros eran parte importante de mi vida, tenía un serio problema según mi madre, pues prefería leer un buen libro a salir a jugar cuando era niño._

_La idea de que tenía un serio problema persistió en mi madre cuando crecí, pues prefería leer un buen libro a salir a embrutecerme con alcohol con mis amigos._

_Y la idea aun persiste en mi madre, que llama a diario con la misma pregunta, "¿Aun prefieres a tus libros que salir con alguna chica?" y aunque sonara como si mi madre fuera una maniática de aquellas que solo quiere casar a sus hijos; era verdad._

_Ambas, la meta en la vida de mi madre era casar a su hijo, y también, seguía prefiriendo los libros que las chicas._

_Antes de que se presenten los acostumbrados malentendidos._

_No, no soy Gay._

_Prefería leer que salir con una chica, no había conocido una chica que me llamara tanto la atención como para abandonar un libro._

_Tenía entre mis manos un libro que había escogido para meter en una nueva colección en la librería, estaba verificando que mi decisión fuera la correcta, hasta el momento, lo era y difícilmente la cambiaria, el libro era extraordinario._

"_Un Mundo Feliz" de Aldous Huxley, abrí el libro y continúe leyendo, estaba en la parte donde la madre de John el salvaje, muere._

_¿Podía haber encontrado una parte peor del libro para leer en público?_

_Era tan triste e intensa que estaba a punto de llorar._

_Qué lindo me vería llorando en la fila de una romántica cafetería en un 14 de Febrero._

_Eso seguramente me traería problemas con ese malentendido de mi sexualidad._

_Cerré el libro frustrado, odiaba tanto este día consumista y estúpido que sencillamente no podía comenzar a llorar como una niñita que había perdido su muñeca, seguro una chica con prioridades desordenadas se acercaría a consolarme y de paso sacarme una cita._

_Y de hecho lo prefería sobre la opción de un chico que se acercara a consolarme._

_Puaj._

_- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se te apetece hoy, Edward? – pregunto Christy, la chica de la caja que siempre me atendía, con su enorme sonrisa de siempre._

_- Lo de los lunes Christy, por favor – dije sonriéndole y poniéndome el libro detrás del brazo, preparándome para cargar mi pedido._

_Ella solo sonrió, y asintiendo se alejo a las cocinas para pedir mi orden._

_Regreso rápidamente y me tendió una charola con mi delicioso frapuccino y mi croissant._

_- ¿Hoy tienes planes en la noche? – pregunto Christy tendiéndome el pedido, negué con la cabeza._

_- Tengo un libro que terminar – dije mostrándoselo con dificultad, haciendo malabares para no tirar mi almuerzo._

_- Mierda Edward, deberías de dejar de ser el Grinch que eres, tengo una amiga que está disponible hoy, podría darte su número – dijo guiñándome un ojo, si, cualquiera pensaría que por la confianza de sus actos me estaba coqueteando, pero con el enorme vientre de 300 meses de embarazo, lo pensarían dos veces._

_Y si veían a su esposo, el cocinero del lugar de más de dos metros y 100 kilos, cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de coquetearle._

_- No Gracias, Chris, hoy no estoy de humor, este día es el peor para arreglarme una cita – replique evadiendo su mirada, era una chica tierna, y muy simpática, nunca me negaba a las citas que trataba de arreglarme, de hecho nunca me negaba a nada de lo que me pidiera, pero hoy, hoy día de los puñeteros enamorados, me sentía especialmente inclinado hacia la amargura y el "grincherismo"._

_- Es un día perfecto, cascarrabias, ¡es el día de los enamorados! – dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme que me hizo casi vomitar bilis._

_-¡Es el día de consumismo por excelencia! – exclame de vuelta llamando la atención de mas, fantástico, sin embargo mi enojo me sobrepaso, así que seguí – los idiotas de los hombres gastan cantidades exorbitantes de dinero para "halagar" a sus conquistas, y ellas gastan cantidades exorbitantes de dinero para comprar lencería hermosa y acostarse con el chico que les regalo un diamante – dije malhumorado._

_La cara de Christy se puso colorada de golpe, y un silencio abrumador cubrió el lugar._

_Fantástico, había armado otro de mis numeritos._

_Y en realidad, Christy no tenía la culpa._

_Me aclare la garganta y recibí el cambio que Christy me extendía con cara de vergüenza y en total silencio._

_- Perdóname Christy, no fue mi intención, he tenido un mal día – "un día tan malo como todos los anteriores" me dije a mi mismo, sonriéndole con incomodidad._

_- No te preocupes, Edward, lo entiendo, para los solteros este día debe de ser como el apocalipsis – dijo de nuevo alegre esperando a que mi ticket de compra se imprimiera._

_- No es por ser soltero que este día me molesta – replique, de nuevo molesto._

_- Oh, perdona, no quise decir… bueno, olvídalo, cuando quieras el numero de mi amiga lo tendré disponible – dijo extendiéndome el ticket._

_- Gracias Chris – dije tomándolo – que tengas lindo día – dije apartándome de la fila, ella rio y puso su mano derecha a lado de su rostro, meneando los dedos con alegría._

_- Oh vaya que lo tendré – dijo riendo, y entonces me percate del nuevo y enorme anillo de diamantes a juego con la pulsera que llevaba, ambos reímos se inclino sobre el mostrador, ignorando al cliente que tenía enfrente y acercándose a mi – en algo tienes razón, he gastado 500 dólares en lencería y otras cosas para agradecer este regalo – volvió a reír, y a pesar de la irritación que sentí, también lo hice, negando con la cabeza._

_- Estoy seguro que Michael lo apreciara – dije alejándome._

_- Lindo día Edward – exclamo Christy ya que me alejaba en busca de una mesa – ¡sonríe aunque sea una vez! – grito, yo negué divertido con la cabeza y le hice un gesto de despedida._

_Comencé a vagar por el lugar en busca de una mesa para disfrutar la media hora que me quedaba de almuerzo, pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por babosas parejas que se besaban tomadas de las manos mientras halos rosas de corazoncitos y babosadas los rodeaban._

_Puaj._

_Salí a buscar una mesa en la calle pero ni siquiera ahí había una disponible, perfecto, tendría que comer en la oficina._

_Exhale sonoramente, súbitamente enojado, de nuevo, ¿los malditos cursilientos no podían haber escogido otro lugar para manosearse?_

_Sentí que mi rostro se teñía de rojo, todos estos disque enamorados, que seguro solo se acostarían hoy y no volverían a llamarse, me habían echado a perder la tarde._

_Planeaba leer mientras comía, y así quitarme tantos tontos números y cotizaciones de la cabeza._

_Pero, nooo, ahora tenía que regresar a la oficina que solo me hacia recordar mi monótona vida a saborear mi rutinario desayuno._

_Malditos enamorados._

_Malditos días del calendario tontos._

_Maldito Cupido._

_Malditos todos…_

_Con ese último pensamiento me sentí como una caricatura malhumorada, lo que hizo que me enfadara más._

_Malditos enamorados que no me dejaban disfrutar como se debe sentirse una caricatura…_

_Gire rápidamente para caminar hacia la oficina, era mejor llegar antes para estar más tiempo solo._

_Pero entonces, con mi giro, otro giro del destino se presento._

_Detrás de mi estaba una chica, demasiado cerca como para poder evitar que chocáramos cuando me gire._

_Chocamos, si, pero eso no fue lo único que paso._

_Yo barajeaba y hacia maniobras para que el libro no se me cayera de entre mi brazo y mi torso, y la bandeja de mi comida tampoco se callera, por lo tanto cuando me gire y choque con ella, ambas cosas sucedieron._

_Mi hombro dio de lleno en su cuello, haciendo que se inclinara en busca de aire, mi libro cayo a sus pies golpeándole el dedo meñique con la punta mas rígida, y rasgándole la piel, mi almuerzo se volteo en la charola, el frapuccino cayó sobre su pecho, llenándole el escote del vestido de la mezcla helada de café, y el croissant, afortunadamente solo se estrello en el piso._

_Y todo esto pasó en menos de 5 segundos._

_Ella soltó un grito tan agudo que los vellos de todo el cuerpo se me erizaron._

_Yo, por mi parte, y para mi desgracia también, no pude evitar reír._

_Era tan gracioso, de verdad tan gracioso._

_Su cabello chocolate largo que reposaba sobre sus hombros se mezclo con el frapuccino y mancho todo el escote y el pecho de su vestido blanco tejido, incluso pude ver como su sostén también blanco, había sufrido estragos._

_Sus pies, cubiertos pobremente por unas sandalias de cuero café y tiras estaban manchados de chocolate, y la sangre que mi libro le había hecho salir del dedo meñique parecía una cereza en un banana Split._

_Y bueno, si soy un imbécil por haberme reído y no esperar respuesta a cambio._

_De pronto sentí como un puño se estrellaba contra mi nariz, tan fuerte, tan furioso, tan vengativo, que medio segundo después de sentir el golpe, sentí como el puño seguía avanzando sobre mi rostro… llevándose mi nariz con él._

_- ¡LOCA, ME HAS ROTO LA NARIZ! – rugí adolorido doblándome por el dolor._

_- ¡Y TU ME HAS ROTO EL DEDO IDIOTA! – rugió ella a su vez, acto seguido comenzó a golpearme la espalda con su bolso mientras pedacitos de hielo café caían alrededor - ¡fíjate por dónde vas!, ¡y no te rías de las idioteces que haces!, ¡IDIOTA! – siguió gritando hasta que se canso de golpearme, se aparto de mi, y volví a erguirme._

_- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Christy saliendo azorada de la cafetería y viendo el desastre, me miro, el charco de sangre ya me había manchado la camisa, me quite la mano para sacudir un poco la sangre y Christy grito horrorizada - ¡Tu nariz! ¡Esta rota! –_

_- ¡La siento Christy, la siento! – exclame enojado, mirando a la loca que me la había roto, Christy se giro a ver que veía._

_La loca estaba sentada en la banqueta se había quitado la sandalia y masajeaba su dedo meñique._

_- Pero… ¿Qué carajo hiciste Edward? – pregunto Christy mas escandalizada caminando hacia la loca, yo bufe y la vibración de mi zona nasal me hizo gruñir dolorido._

_Malditas narices._

_- ¡Fue un accidente, chocamos y le tire la charola encima! – Grite acercándome también, en el camino tome mi libro que estaba a punto de ser corrompido por el café que se esparcía por el suelo - ¡y después esa se volvió loca y me golpeo! – grite enojado de nuevo colocándome detrás de Christy que estaba a dos pasos de la loca._

_La loca se paró de un brinco y nos enfrento a ambos._

_- Se te olvida contar el detalle de que comenzaste a reír como idiota… ¡IDIOTA! – grito la loca de vuelta haciendo que retrocediera un paso asustado._

_Dolía como el demonio, no quería que probara su fuerza contra mí de nuevo._

_Menopáusica prematura…_

_- ¡Bella!, ¡Dios Bella, mírate estas hecha un desastre! – grito Christy sacándose del delantal de cuero verde que traía un trapo y limpiándole el cuello._

_- ¡No solo eso! – Exclamo la loca a punto de llorar – ¡el idiota me rompió un dedo! – y esta vez sí salieron un par de lagrimas de sus ojos._

_Eran hermosos ojos, los más bellos que había visto en mi vida, pero la sonrisa que puse cuando la vi llorar me agrado más._

_Se lo merecía, loca._

_- Deja de reír, Edward – me regaño Christy abrazando a la loca – ambos deben ir al hospital – dijo seria mirando la avenida._

_- Si, no quiero quedar deforme a causa de las hormonas de esta loca – dije llevándome la mano de nuevo a la nariz, Christy ceñuda me extendió un pañuelo, que coloque en mis fosas nasales para dejar de regar sangre sobre mí._

_- Y yo quedare coja por las hormonas de un idiota – gruño la loca contra el hombro de Christy._

_- No puedo llevarlos, la camioneta fue por una entrega – dijo Christy apenada mirándome acosadoramente._

_No, y mil veces no._

_- No iré con ella al hospital, que se consiga un taxi – dije enojado y caminando lejos._

_- ¡Detente ahí señor! – Exclamo Christy soltando a la loca y corriendo hacia mi – Bella no conoce la ciudad, vino a visitarnos a mí y a Michael, y además de eso, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ¡le tiraste la comida encima y te reíste de ella! – me grito enfadada, llevándose una mano a la barriga enorme de embarazada hormonal de 1000 meses que cargaba._

_Y como dije antes, nunca me podía negar a algo que me pidiera Christy, mucho menos a la Christy emocional y embarazada que tenía enfrente asesinándome con la mirada._

_Carajo, Papá debería haberme enseñado a tratar mal a las mujeres de vez en cuando._

_Ese pensamiento no estuvo bien._

_Malditos pensamientos._

_- Mierda… de acuerdo – acepte a regañadientes enfurruñado, camine hacia la loca que estaba de nuevo sentada en la banqueta mirándose el pie – vamos al hospital, yo pagare todo – dije, arrepintiéndome al momento, Christy no me había pedido eso._

_- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer – respondió ella mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Oh para ya, loca, me rompiste la nariz y no estoy llorando, voy a pagarlo ¿si?, déjalo ya – le reclame enojado, ella se levanto y me sonrió de manera sádica desde 20 centímetros abajo._

_- Si estas llorando, idiota – refunfuño triunfal y acto seguido se agacho por su bolso._

_- Muérete – fue mi creativa respuesta mientras me tocaba las mejillas, comprobando que si había lagrimas ahí._

_¡Feliz día de los enamorados!_

_Entonces vi un taxi acercándose, enojado como estaba exhale fuerte para prepararme a lo que se me venía encima._

_Una loca herida que compartiría taxi y cuenta de hospital conmigo._

_Apreté el puño de nuevo enojado, mientras la loca se enderezaba._

_- ¡TAXI! – grite alzando el puño rápidamente y con demasiada fuerza._

_Si creían que lo anterior no había sido suficiente, es que no conocen lo ambicioso que soy._

_La loca se irguió rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que yo alzaba el puño._

_Mi puño se estrello contra su cara, con toda la inercia que llevaba, (que era demasiada) se estrello primero en su mandíbula y después subió a su nariz._

_Dejándola como supongo ahora estaba la mía, completamente de lado._

_La sangre boto como si fuera una llave de agua, pero eso no fue lo peor, el primer golpe en la mandíbula, había dejado a la loca inconsciente._

_El taxi se paro en el lugar justo para que ella quedara tendida en la cajuela de este, y no se diera otro golpe._

_- ¡EDWARD! – grito Christy horrorizada corriendo a la poca velocidad que podía hacia la loca que estaba tendida de espaldas sobre la cajuela._

_- Mierda – susurre enojado, eso, aunque se lo mereciera no había estado bien._

_El taxista bajo del auto y miro a la loca tenida en su cajuela, me miro a mi, a Christy y a la loca de nuevo._

_- Yo no la atropelle ella se lanzo al auto – dijo levantando las manos como si fuéramos policías._

_- Lo sé, yo la golpee, ayúdeme a subirla al taxi por favor – dije malhumorado abriendo la puerta, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro._

_Idiota._

_- Eh, no lo sé señor, están llenos de sangre y… no se qué cosa café sea esa, pero acabo de lavar las vestiduras – dijo inseguro caminando de regreso al asiento de piloto._

_- Oh, vamos hombre, te pagare el lavado del auto, y una buena propina si nos llevas al hospital rápido – dije enojado, en estos momentos me encantaría apretarme el puente de la nariz para relajarme, pero mi puente estaba al menos 2 centímetros fuera de su lugar._

_- Oh está bien – dijo acto seguido hizo a un lado a Christy que cacheteaba a la loca y la cargo para meterla en el asiento trasero del taxi, yo abrí la puerta de copiloto y me metí, entes de cerrarla tenia a Christy impidiéndomelo._

_- Edward, mas te vale que no le haya pasado nada, porque te juro que te hare pagar, mientras tanto, hasta que no vea que Bella está bien, no te venderé mas nada, estas vetado de la cafetería – y con eso cerró la puerta y mi pase para un buen almuerzo._

_Maldito día de los enamorados._

_- ¿Al hospital? – pregunto el chofer avanzando rápidamente._

_- Al más cercano – respondí girándome un poco para ver a la loca._

_Estaba tendida completamente en el sillón trasero, inconsciente, enchocolatada y ensangrentada._

_Al menos el golpe en la mandíbula la había noqueado, eso suponía le había evitado sentir el tremendo dolor de cuando le había roto la nariz._

_Y ahí, avanzando rápidamente entre el tráfico, poniéndole un pañuelo que el mismo taxista me había dado sobre la nariz para que no manchara, mirándola inconsciente me percate._

_Fuera de esa mascara de locura hostil, era hermosa, a pesar de que su nariz ya no era la respingada figura que lucía antes, que sus labios estaban levemente inflamados por tanto morderlos, y sus parpados ocultaban esos hermosos ojos, era realmente hermosa._

_Lástima que fuera una loca._

_Y también me percate de algo más._

_Había pagado un almuerzo que no pude comer, pagaría un taxi a un hospital que estaba al menos a media hora de donde estaba la cafetería, pagaría la cuenta de ambos del hospital, pagaría la cuenta del taxi y pagaría el lavado del taxi._

_Había caído._

_Mis propias palabras regresaban a mí como una maldición._

_14 de Febrero, donde los hombres gastan cantidades exorbitantes de dinero para que se acuesten con ellos._

_Pero yo a lo más que podía aspirar es que cuando se despertara no intentara arrancarme una oreja de una mordida._

_Maldito y mil veces maldito Día de los enamorados._

Al menos todo había salido mejor, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La loca resulto no estar tan loca cuando me porte como debía, pagando por todo y preocupándome genuinamente por su bienestar.

Después de todo la había noqueado y roto la nariz.

Así fue como conocí a mi Bella, hace ya siete años.

Hace siete años, con narices rotas, cuentas enormes, y al final del día, un número telefónico.

Me había dado su número telefónico pues quería pagarme la mitad de todo, descubrí después que era amable cuando estaba drogada por medicamentos, y realmente agradable cuando yo no me reía de ella.

No la llame, ni en un interés romántico, (el cual no tenia, en ese entonces) ni en un interés económico, me sentía un poco mejor al saber que pagando la cuenta era lo único que podía hacer para recompensarla.

No, a pesar de lo poco romántico y ortodoxo de la manera en que nos conocimos, nuestro "flechazo" no fue ese día, obviamente, sino, exactamente un año después.

Otro maldito día de los enamorados.

* * *

_Y bien?, espero que los haya jalado lo suficiente para seguir, son menos de 10 capitulos, que publicare esta semana, este apenas es el comienzo, hay algunos momentos muy comicos que espero las haga reir, esa siempre es mi meta, hacenros reir!_

_Asi que, espero sus comentarios, tomatazos y de mas cosas._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Beshos y Buena vibra._


	2. El segundo, el menos peor

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Aqui estoy, otra vez, con el segundo capi._

_Una disculpa por la tardanza, dije que seria en una sola semana, creo que seran dos xD_

_Espere para publicar este cap, porque, ahora en realidad FF no me quiere! =C Ya no recibo alertas de nada, nisiquiera de lo que publico!_

_Es tan horrible! =( tuve que revisar estadisticas y el fic en si para leer sus reviews y enterarme de los favoritos y alertas! =`(_

_Si alguien sabe como puedo solucionarlo, por favor, haganmelo saber, es horrible!, no he leido en toda la semana! Sufro! jaja_

_Pero bueno, he aqui el segundo capitulo, mucho mas tierno que el anterior jejeje, con algunas dudas resueltas, espero lo disfruten!_

**_Disclaimer: Soy Sthephanie Meyer usando el nombre de Tamynna, y divirtiendome con los personajes que cree para la saga de Vamprios, hombres lobo y humanos con prioridades confusas._**

**_Bueno, saben que ese Disclaimer esta de mas xD_**

_Disfruten!._

* * *

**EL SEGUNDO, EL MENOS PEOR.**

Me restregué la cara y el cabello con desesperación.

Otra vez.

Estaba volviéndome loco.

Volví a mirar el reloj.

6:46 de la mañana, del 14 de Febrero.

Llevaba más de 5 horas aquí, y solo me habían dado malas noticias.

Suspire pesadamente, sintiendo por millonésima vez en la noche como mis ojos se humedecían rápidamente.

Aspire aire y lo solté repetidas veces, tratando de adueñarme de mi mismo de nuevo.

Funciono.

Me había distraído 7 minutos, exactamente, los suficientes para sonreír ante los recuerdos y reír por los golpes de la vida.

O los de mi puño.

Por cierto, como Posdata de ese recuerdo, me quedaba de consuelo que la nariz de Bella no había sufrido secuelas, es decir, era la hermosa forma respingada y pequeña que me había gritado y sacado de quicio al verla.

Sin embargo la mía hasta la fecha conservaba una curva ligera en el puente, antes no estaba, y casi nadie reparaba en ella a no ser que yo lo sacara a colación.

Y a Bella le encantaba decir que ella era más fuerte que yo, solo por dejarme la nariz chueca.

Con ese comentario, siempre lograba que la persiguiera hasta alcanzarla y matarla con un ataque de cosquillas.

Amaba recordar nuestro momentos, amaba recordar cualquier cosa que fuera de ella.

Volví a eso de la Numerología.

14 de Febrero, 4 más 1 más 2 igual a 7, 7 años de conocerla.

Esa no era la única coincidencia de este asunto.

Nuestra primera cita había sido, casualmente el 4 de marzo, es decir, 4 más 3 igual a 7, la cita había sido a las 7, me había gastado exactamente 7 dólares en el taxi, 7 en la flores que le lleve y 7 en los chocolates.

7 también fue el día en que nos hicimos novios, 7 de Julio, es decir 7 del 7.

El 7 era un número que importaba en nuestra vida.

Pero no eran solo esas coincidencias, había más muchas más.

Por ejemplo, el día en que fue nuestro Flechazo.

Vaya, suena tan gay cuando se dice así.

Como obviamente nuestro primer encuentro no había sido el mejor para un par de personas destinadas a estar juntas, el destino nos dio una segunda oportunidad.

El siguiente 14 de Febrero.

Otro Maldito día de los enamorados.

_Otro día de los enamorados._

_Este sin embargo era un tanto diferente a todos los que había vivido._

_Era el primero que viviría como un… ahm… "enamorado"._

_Tanya era una chica especial, la había conocido de la manera más romántica que podían conocerse dos personas._

_No eran palabras mías, por supuesto, eran palabras de Tanya._

_Ella había salido a conseguir un buen libro para regalarle a su hermana Irina que amaba la lectura, y estaba en la librería sin tener una pista de que comprar._

_Ese día yo estaba en mi tiempo de esparcimiento durante el trabajo, es decir, había bajado a la librería a ver qué era lo nuevo que no había leído._

_Fue sencillo, y a mi parecer, no tan romántico como ella aseguraba a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar._

_Ella escogió un libro de cuentos para niños, yo estaba en el pasillo contiguo, en el de Clásicos, ella salió corriendo del pasillo al ver la hora, justo en el momento en el que yo salía del pasillo leyendo en susurros la contraportada._

_Guardaba ese libro, como muestra del momento que ella tanto amaba._

_- Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos - recite, y acto seguido chocamos y ambos libros fueron a dar al piso._

_Sin saber porque exactamente recordé la última vez que había chocado con alguien._

_No era ni tan gracioso, ni tan emotivo, y afortunadamente tan accidentado como con la loca._

_-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto sonrojada mirándome con unos enormes y bellos ojos caramelo._

_- Yo… - dije confundido, mire al piso, los libros estaban entrelazados con las hojas abiertas, como si de verdad estuvieran tocándose por iniciativa propia – yo, leía – dije agachándome por los libros y extendiéndole el suyo._

_- Oh – soltó ella con desilusión tomando su libro sonrojada – pensé que me lo decías a mi – dijo con tristeza._

"_Vaya idiota, eso hubiera estado bien" me reclame a mi mismo con crueldad._

_- No significa que no sea cierto – trate de reparar, sintiéndome como un idiota, nunca había sido bueno para coquetear, pero esta chica vaya que merecía un esfuerzo._

_- Oh – volvió a soltar sonrojándose y agachando la mirada – yo… ¿podrías repetirlo? – pregunto esperanzada._

_Tome el libro y lo gire, para recitarle ese trozo que tanto la había enganchado._

- _Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos – recite sintiéndome orgulloso de ese curso de oratoria que había tomado en la Universidad – Es un fragmento de Rayuela de Julio Cortázar, es un clásico, te lo recomiendo – dije sonriéndole y mostrándole el libro._

_- Creo que por primera vez, leeré un libro sin que me lo dejen en la escuela – dijo, haciendo que mi entusiasmo decayera… ¿en serio no leía nada? – Soy Tanya, por cierto – dijo extendiendo la mano._

_- Edward – respondí estrechándosela, al darle una segunda mirada, la decepción desapareció._

_Al diablo si no sabía leer o escribir, incluso si no sabía atarse los zapatos, estaba como quería._

_- Bien Edward, tengo un poco de prisa, pero… creo que mañana no tengo planes para la cena ¿y tú? – pregunto sonriéndome de manera sugerente._

_- Libre totalmente – dije sin soltar su mano._

_- Esperare tu llamada – dijo, y después me dejo el aliento atascado en la garganta._

_Se paso una mano por la garganta hasta meterla dentro de su, debo decir, dadivoso escote, saco una tarjeta y me la tendió._

_Con mano temblorosa la tome, aun estaba tibia._

_Sentí una punzada en el vientre bajo._

"_Contrólate Animal" _

_- Yo te llamo – dije guardando la tarjeta en la bolsa de mi pantalón y tratando de apaciguar a mí amigo, sumamente vivo en estos momentos._

_- Cuídate bombón – dijo, y volvió a salir corriendo para pagar el libro._

_Así la conocí._

_¿Verdad que no es tan romántico?_

_Es decir, si, ella pensaba que le había recitado una parte endemoniadamente hermosa de un libro, pero yo sabía la verdad, lo único que había hecho era leer una parte para saborear el libro._

_Si no recordaba mal (y en estos casos nunca lo hacía) lo romántico nunca era asociado con un pene inquieto y admirativo de la belleza femenina._

_Pero, a pesar de todo, nunca se lo diría, ella pensaba que era un Don Juan con técnicas de ligue románticas y perfectas._

_Y en agradecimiento a eso, siempre me tenía un premio tibio en la cama._

_Así que, ¡soy hombre!, mejor la mentira amorosa y babosa que la noche solitaria sin sus… habilidades._

_Y vaya que era habilidosa._

_Pero ya quería presumirle a Alice, mi hermana, que al fin un libro había servido para ligar a una mujer._

_¡Eso nena!_

_¡Anote!_

_Ahm... sí, creo que es demasiada testosterona por el momento._

_Como recompensa oculta y contra todos mis reglamentos, había ideado una cita perfecta para San Valentín, una fecha que al parecer la volvía loca._

_Era mi chica, no podía defraudarla en este estúpido día._

_Con ayuda de Christy, quien por cierto, después de que le regresara a su loca amiga de una pieza me había readmitido como cliente de su cafetería y además como un amigo, lo cual, apreciaba mucho más._

_Aunque los croissants que preparaba me hacían dudar un poco hacia donde estaba esa balanza._

_Le había contado lo confundido que estaba con el protocolo del hombre perfecto y la cita perfecta para El día de los Enamorados, así que ella había hecho prácticamente todo por mí._

_La cafetería había organizado una fiesta para aquel día, pero no era solo una fiesta, era La Fiesta._

_Primero el lugar, la feria del condado, el lugar con mas miel y cursilerías que podías encontrar por estos días._

_Después, bueno no había un después, con la invitación a la fiesta tenía asegurado un éxito, cuando decía que era cursi, me quedaba corto._

_De hecho, quise echarme para atrás cuando Christy me llevo a ver el lugar para planear la cita, era demasiado para una pareja que llevaba saliendo un mes._

_Obviamente Christy puso el grito en el cielo, y casi me obligo a comprar las entradas por adelantado._

_De hecho lo hizo._

_Demonios, era un mandilón de pies a cabeza, que decepcionado estaría… un gran macho, supongo._

_Así que el día había llegado._

_Había ido por Tanya a las 8 de la noche a su departamento; y como de costumbre no estaba lista, así que salimos a las 8:45 del lugar._

_La feria estaba repleta de parejas, todos tomados de las manos, las chicas con globos y peluches enormes que solo traerían ácaros y enfermedades a sus vidas._

_Además de restarle espacio a algún lugar._

_¿Cómo podían las chicas creer lindo un oso gigante de peluche?_

_Era lo más estúpido del planeta, es decir, un oso de verdad los destrozaría de dos zarpazos, pero adoraban tenerlos como almohada o abrazadera para llorar cuando veían películas cursis._

_Quien las entiende…_

_- ¡Oh Eddie! – Exclamo Tanya apretándome con más fuerza de la necesaria el brazo, sonando tan chocante que apreté los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar - ¡ese oso es tan lindo! ¡Vamos por uno, gánate uno para mi bombón! – me grito dando saltitos como loca._

_Ok, esto no estaba saliendo como yo había planeado, y acabábamos de llegar._

_- Ehm… ¿no tienes hambre?, ¿Por qué no vamos primero a ver qué hay de comer? – le pregunte jalándola directamente hacia las carpas de comida._

_- Oh no – dijo parándose y separándose de mí, se venía una rabieta, lo sabía, lo sabia – tu solo quieres verme gorda, sabes que amo las manzanas con caramelo, y tu quieres engordarme para que nadie me vea – dijo haciendo un puchero y hablando más fuerte de lo necesario, atrayendo la mirada de varias parejas babosas que pasaban._

_Solo dejaron su tarea de babearse mutuamente y supurar miel para dedicarme una mirada recriminatoria._

_En realidad, las chicas me dedicaron una mirada recriminatoria, los chicos fue una tipo "pobre lo entiendo", o "Nota mental, no decirle nada de manzanas"_

_El mundo masculino estaba repleto de mandilones._

_- Oh de acuerdo – dije tomándola de la mano de nuevo y avanzando al primer puesto que tenía osos tontos gigantes a la vista._

_Para mi desgracia era un puesto de tiro al blanco, y además era enfrentarse a otros mandilones que querían demostrar su destreza para impresionar a sus chicas._

_Maldito Día de los enamorados._

_Pague la estúpida cantidad de 50 dólares para participar._

_Y con esto dejarme en evidencia no solo frente a Tanya, sino un puñado de desconocidos que se burlarían de mí por mi inexistente puntería._

_El juego comenzó, ganaba el oso quien más tiros al blanco tuviera._

_Comencé a disparar los balines._

_Y le di exactamente… a nada._

_Todos excepto yo, anotaron mínimo un tiro al blanco._

_Que humillante._

_- ¡El ganador, el participante numero 7! – grito el chico de gorro tipo feria de la independencia, de copa y rayas blancas, rojas y azueles, con estrellas por doquier._

_Un corpulento moreno salió de la fila para acercarse, mientras Tanya se quedaba detrás de mi completamente triste._

_Mierda._

_- OH Eddie, tenias que darle al blanco – dijo haciendo un puchero, y haciendo que de nuevo rechinara los dientes._

_- Lo sé – respondí aventando el rifle al mostrador, el moreno corpulento me miro con superioridad y sonrió abrazando al oso con orgullo._

_Extendió su mano y una pálida mano la estrecho para acercarse._

_Se me abrió la boca de sorpresa y rencor, la mano pálida le pertenecía a la loca de hacia un año._

_¿Qué no se suponía que no vivía aquí?_

_¿Qué demonios quería en una feria del condado organizada por la Cafetería de Christy?_

_Bueno, ahí estaba mi respuesta, La loca y Christy eran amigas, seguro ella la había invitado._

_A ella y a su novio el "Yo si puedo disparar un rifle y darle al blanco, IDIOTA"._

_Maldito día de los Enamorados._

_Tanya tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia ellos._

_- Cómpraselo Edward, cómpraselo, el podrá ganarse otro para su novia – dijo toda feliz y extasiada, tanto que me costó un rato procesar sus palabras._

_Para cuando las procese, era demasiado tarde._

_- ¡HOLA! – grito Tanya haciendo saltar a la pareja que estaba a punto de darse un beso, torcí el gesto desesperado._

_Esto ya se me había salido de las manos._

_- Ahm… ¿hola? – pregunto el moreno alejándose de su novia, y mirando a Tanya de una manera que no me agrado nada._

_Maldito imbécil, tienes a tu novia a lado._

_Y a la mía enfrente, desnudándote con la mirada…_

_Momento… ¿QUE?_

_- ¡Tanya! – exclame enojado, sin poderme contener, llamando de nuevo la atención de los que estaban alrededor._

_Sin embargo, ella me ignoro olímpicamente._

_- ¡Ganaste el osito! – exclamo toda miel y dulzura, como si yo, o la loca no estuviéramos ahí._

_Mire a la loca, su expresión era idéntica a la mía, estaba a punto de golpear a Tanya._

_Si yo pudiera, también lo haría._

_Eso no está bien…_

_¡A la mierda!, ¡esta coqueteando con otro frente a mí!_

_- Lo sé, pero mi nena no lo quiere, dice que guardan ácaros y quitan espacio – dijo dándole un codazo a la loca que la sacudió mandándola un metro lejos de él._

_Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que me llamo más la atención, la loca pensaba lo mismo que yo._

_Al menos algo tenía bien._

_Y ese imbécil, primero le había llamado "Mi nena" con un tono tan petulante y controlador que si yo fuera ella, le hubiera mandando las gónadas a la garganta; y segundo, ¡la había golpeado!... eso… eso yo ya lo había hecho, pero ni tan descarado, ni a propósito._

_El tipo era un pendejo._

_- ¡Oh, eso es perfecto! – exclamo Tanya emocionada, acordándose de mi y enganchando su brazo con el mío - Mi Eddie tiene mala puntería, no creo que pueda ganarse uno para mi, ¿podrías venderle el tuyo? – pregunto pestañeando varias veces._

_Sentí como la sangre me subía a la cabeza._

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Tanya?_

_¿No había visto como trataba el idiota a la loca?_

_- Pues, como Bella no lo quiere, supongo que es tuyo – dijo extendiéndole el enorme oso de peluche rosa con cara de idiota, el oso y el._

_Eso no fue todo, en cuanto se lo dio, Tanya me soltó y lo abrazo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida._

_A él, no al oso._

_Y para su desgracia su mano en el trasero del tipo, no me paso desapercibida._

_- ¿Qué haces Tanya? – le reclame jalándola del brazo alejándola del tipo._

_- Tranquilo hombre, solo le doy algo que tu no pudiste – dijo el estúpido inflando el pecho con orgullo._

_- ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tu "nena", y dejas a mi novia en paz? – le pregunte enfatizando el "nena" con burla._

_El rio descaradamente y tomo a la chica, que ahora sabia que se llamaba Bella de la cintura, jalándola con demasiada fuerza hacia su cuerpo._

_El rostro de ella se deformo con coraje y desilusión, haciendo que algo en mi naciera._

_Solté a Tanya, que estaba tan concentrada haciéndole mimos a su osito que ni siquiera lo noto._

_- Tengo una mejor idea, porque no dejas a Bella en paz y te largas a coquetear con alguna otra por ahí, idiota – le sugerí avanzando hacia él._

_El se irguió amenazador, pero, por alguna razón que no entiendo no me hizo retroceder._

_Me sacaba una cabeza entera, y además era todo músculos y testosterona._

_Yo nunca había sido un hombre de pelea, pero por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de sacar a Bella de esto._

_¿En qué momento la loca se convirtió en Bella?... no lo sé, pero ese idiota no la tendría._

_Había roto el código de caballeros._

_Siempre trata a tu dama como el pétalo de una rosa._

_Y a falta de un brillante caballero en armadura, pobremente estaba yo._

_Esperaba que con eso bastara._

_- No te metas en lo que no te llaman, paliducho – dijo el tipejo encarándome, y agachándose para poder amedrentarme con la mirada._

_No lo necesitaba, ya estaba amedrentado._

_- Ella es una dama, una que no sabes tratar, me meto por qué es lo justo – escupí de vuelta, me di cuenta que un corro de personas se estaba formando alrededor, listos para el espectáculo._

_- Ella es lo que yo quiero que sea, si es una dama lo será conmigo en la cama, si quiero que sea la que dé te una golpiza, lo hará, así que lárgate si no quieres que te rompa las piernas – dijo escupiéndome las mejillas._

_Casi retrocedí por el asco, pero sus palabras me enervaron a un nivel insospechado._

_- ¡Retráctate y discúlpate con la Señorita! – dije tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba._

_Pero entonces sentí un jalón._

_- ¡¿Estas defendiendo a otra, frente a mi? – me grito Tanya desgarrando los oídos de todos los presentes._

_Tiro el osito con furia al piso, y se cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta._

_No sabía si era por la inercia del momento, o si era por ser ella y como actuaba, pero en realidad no importaba._

_- ¡Y tu lo acabas de manosear frente a mí! – le grite de vuelta, escuche un "Uhhh" general, levante la vista y fulmine a cuanto espectador pude, Tanya por su lado retrocedió dos pasos._

_- No fue lo que piensas Eddie – respondió ella levemente sonrojada pero con una mueca divertida que tampoco me paso desapercibida._

_- Deja de hacerte la tonta Tanya – dije apretando la mandíbula – y deja de llamarme Eddie y tampoco me llames bombón, ¡lo odio! – le grite enojado._

_Me tome el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarme, pero entonces sentí otro jalón que me hizo devolverme._

_- ¿Así es como tratas a tu dama? – me pregunto con sorna el tipejo, que ahora lucia mucho mas grande._

_Que le den._

_- Este asunto no te incumbe – le dije dándole un empujón._

_Afortunadamente lo moví, pero eso lo provoco aun más._

_Dio dos grandes zancadas con el puño en alto para golpearme, puse torpemente la guardia alta, como había visto en las películas de Rocky y espere que el primer golpe no me noqueara._

_Pero entonces, Bella se le colgó del brazo, haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo._

_- ¡Jacob, basta! – grito con esfuerzo a causa de la fuerza que ejercía sobre el moreno para detenerlo._

_El con un movimiento ruin y fácil se deshizo de ella, dejándola encorvada casi tirada en el piso._

_Se coloco a dos pasos y la enfrento._

_- ¿Estas defendiendo a este idiota? – pregunto furibundo irguiéndose amenazadoramente sobre ella._

_- ¿Y si es así que? – respondió irguiéndose igual, y estirándose un poco más, casi me reí, la pobre era casi medio metro más baja – Eres un imbécil Jacob Black, olvídate de una segunda cita – dijo, acto seguido tomando vuelo, y sin que el tipo tuviera menor idea de lo que le esperaba, le soltó un golpe, justo en la nariz._

_Uhm… Deja vu._

_El tipo gimió adolorido doblándose, y Bella lo aprovecho para, hacer lo que yo había sugerido en un principio._

_Mandarle las gónadas a la garganta._

_Además, y haciendo reír a mí y a varios espectadores, le escupió en la nuca._

_Después salió con paso decidió y apresurado de la carpa._

_Sin embargo el tipo se recupero muy rápidamente, al menos pudo ponerse el pie._

_Para mi decepción, Bella no le había roto la nariz, pero si le había dejado sangrando, lo que me hizo sonreír._

_Pero la sonrisa se me borro de la cara en dos segundos._

_- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Tanya acercándose a él con osito en mano de nuevo, los dientes me rechinaron._

_- Estaré bien – dijo dramáticamente el imbécil usándola de muleta para sostenerse - ¿Por qué no dejas al idiota con el que viniste y me acompañas? Rente una habitación en un hotel, con todo y Jacuzzi – ofreció mirándome con sorna._

_Tanya se soltó de él y se giro a verme._

_- Edward, eres un idiota, terminamos – dijo con orgullo, dejándome totalmente… agradecido._

_- Perfecto – fue mi victoriosa respuesta y no pude ocultar la gran sonrisa que le siguió a mi declaración._

_El rostro de Tanya se deformo de disgusto._

_- ¿Acaso no vas a pelear por mi? – pregunto ofendida, sonreí y la tome de la mano con simpatía._

_- Creo que hoy termine de conocerte, y veo que siendo así, te dejo en las manos que mereces, adiós Tanya – dije sin más la solté y Salí corriendo en dirección a donde Bella había desaparecido._

_Afortunadamente o era muy lenta o sencillamente no había querido desaparecer, la encontré apenas unos 10 metros alejada de la carpa, parada en un pasillo viendo a la nada._

_- ¿Estas bien? – pregunte quedamente, haciendo que ella saltara._

_- Bien – respondió con voz pastosa, me coloque frente a ella y mortificado note que estaba llorando._

_- Hey, no llores, ese cretino no te merece – dije acercándome mas, ella retrocedió._

_- Lo sé, solo que… - suspiro y gimió a la vez, sinceramente, rompiéndome el corazón – me siento tan humillada – sollozo abrazándose a mí._

_Me quede estático durante un segundo y al segundo siguiente la rodee con mis brazos._

_- ¿Humillada dices?, ¡Tu lo humillaste a él! – dije tratando de reconfortarla – no es que fuera una tarea difícil, el tipo tiene cara de idiota, pero si no conoces a los hombres suficientes, debo informarte que para un hombre que una chica le dé un puñetazo y una patada en la entrepierna es demasiado humillante, sobre todo si la chica mide medio metro menos que tu y pesa media tonelada menos – dije tratando de hacer la reír._

_Funciono._

_Su risa era melodiosa y delicada como una sinfonía perfecta._

_Mis piernas se debilitaron._

_- Creo que tienes razón – dijo levantando el rostro y mirándome, siguiendo mis instintos levante la mano y con dedos temblorosos le limpie las lágrimas._

_Ella me sonrió._

_- Un año sin vernos – dijo riendo – veo que tu nariz ya no es tan perfecta como antes – dijo sonriendo de medio lado._

_¿Ella creía que mi nariz era perfecta antes?_

_- Yo sé por experiencia propia que eres una dama de armas tomar – dije riendo, ella volvió a reír._

_- Ahora también lo sabe el – dijo con amargura, yo negué con la cabeza y la tome de la barbilla para que alzara la cara._

_- No te pongas mal por él, el no vale la pena – le pedí con mas fervor del que debería, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tierno tono melocotón – además – agregue inseguro, pero diría y haría cualquier cosa para que no volviera a llorar… no estaba seguro de la razón – es el día del amor – señale con media sonrisa incomoda._

_Se soltó de mí negando con la cabeza._

_- Aj… odio este día, siempre lo he odiado, es vil mercadotecnia, le insistí a Jacob que no viniéramos, pero Christy me obligo – dijo enojada._

_Me sentí gratamente sorprendido._

_Ya eran dos cosas que teníamos en común._

_En realidad tres._

_El desagrado por los osotes de peluche, y…_

_- Ya somos dos – dije riendo cómodamente, hablar con ella era tan cómodo ¿Cómo no lo había notado hace un año? – Odio este día desde que tengo memoria, y Christy también me obligo a venir – dije levantando los hombros rendido._

_Ella rio sacándose un pañuelo del bolso que llevaba y limpiándose la cara._

_- Si estamos aquí, disfrutemos – dijo levantando los hombros de la misma manera – algo bueno debe de haber entre tanta miel – dijo esperanzada._

_Asentí y ambos sin movernos de donde estábamos comenzamos a buscar nuestro destino._

_Ok, manzanas con caramelo, mala idea, aunque Bella no se veía del tipo de locas como Tanya que se dejaba llevar por las calorías, al menos eso esperaba._

_Juegos de atinarle al blanco, de ninguna manera._

_Mas juegos para demostrar que soy todo un mancho y regalar cosas que transportan enfermedades, ni pensarlo._

_La rueda de la fortuna… meh… ya que, era lo que lucía menos amenazador y menos baboso._

_- ¿La rueda de la fortuna?, dicen que es la más alta del estado – pregunte señalándola, Bella se giro y titubeo durante un momento, haciéndome sentir como un idiota._

_¿No podía escoger un lugar que le gustara a la primera?_

_Que inepto._

_- De acuerdo… ahm… ¿Edward? – pregunto volviéndose a sonrojar de una manera tan linda que no pude evitar sonreír._

_- Buena memoria – dije dándole la mano como si acabáramos de conocernos._

_- No tanto, tu… novia, supuse que te llamabas Edward porque ella te llamo Eddie – dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía._

_- Bueno, no quiero disgustarte más, pero ella ya no es mi novia, ahora creo que se está divirtiendo mucho con tu… novio – vaya, esa palabra causaba mas amargura en mi que cualquier otra que hubiera dicho en la noche._

_Incluso Día de los enamorados, eso ya era demasiado._

_- Oh, cuanto lo siento – dijo apenada apretando mi mano._

_- No lo sientas, me tenia harto – mentí, hasta ese día, para ser sincero, Tanya me tenía muy satisfecho._

_-Bueno, olvidemos a ese par, ¿vamos? – dijo cabeceando en dirección a la enorme Rueda de la Fortuna._

_- Después de ti – dije haciendo un ademan con la mano para darle paso, ella volvió a sonrojarse._

_Eso a pesar de gustarme, me hizo preguntarme con cuantos caballeros se había cruzado en la vida para que un acto tan sencillo como cederle el paso la hiciera sonrojar._

_Y bueno, en realidad no era un ejemplo de caballero, pero al menos tenía modales._

_- Así que… - dije sin saber que agregar para quitar el cómodo silencio que llevábamos en el camino – ahm… ¿te llamas? – pregunte, sabía que era Bella, pero eso podía ser un diminutivo o un apodo que vaya que le pegaba de maravilla._

_- En realidad soy Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella, me gusta más – dijo sonriendo, asentí anotando eso en un nuevo libro en mi memoria._

_En uno importante._

_Cosas que nunca quiero olvidar._

_- ¿Bella eh? – dije sonriendo mientras llegábamos a la fila del juego mecánico, la cual avanzaba afortunadamente rápido – Bellísimo nombre, nunca conocí a nadie que le pegara tan bien su nombre, Bellísimo – dije imitando pobremente un acento italiano._

_Ella rio, de nuevo totalmente roja._

_Otra cosa que anotar en el libro de las memorias que no quiero olvidar, ese bello tono rojo._

… _Carajo, ¿acaso me estaba volviendo gay o algo así?... mierda._

_- Diez dólares, señor – dijo el encargado cuando llegamos al final de la fila, saque mi cartera, pero Bella, la Bellísima Bella fue más rápida y le extendió un billete._

_El hombre sorprendido y divertido, dedicándome una mirada que no pude interpretar de otra manera más que, "Ya sé quien lleva los pantalones en la relación" Lo acepto y nos abrió la reja que nos separaba del juego._

_Delante de nosotros había una pareja, obviamente, muy acaramelados y besucones, no sé porque, esta vez en lugar de sentir repugnancia, sentí envidia._

_Bueno, me estaba haciendo muy tonto si decía que no sabía porque._

_La mire, la brisa helada del este Febrero invernal, supongo que a causa del Calentamiento Global, le sentaba perfecta, sus mejillas y nariz estaban sonrojadas y su cabello suelto volaba libremente acariciándome la nariz._

_Olía delicioso._

_Que la mierda… de verdad me estaba haciendo gay, lo siguiente que le diría es que marca de toallas sanitaria usa o algo así._

_Huy no, esa era una muy mala pregunta._

_La pareja subió al primer carrito, casualmente… si como no, en cada carrito cabían solo dos personas._

_Mejor para mi, no quería chismosos, tendría unos minutos libres de cualquier interrupción para preguntarle lo que quisiera._

_Que no tuviera que ver con higiene femenina._

_La rueda giro y fue nuestro turno de subir._

_Deje que la pareja que bajaba de el pasara lentamente, mientras admiraba el carrito._

_¿Estaban locos o solo me tomaban el pelo?_

_Era la rueda más alta del estado y también la más ridícula._

_Los carritos eran en forma de cisne, pero no solo el cisne, símbolo inequívoco de un amor estúpido y empalagoso, sino además, cisne rosas, además los asientos acojinados eran de terciopelo rojo, es decir, además de feo era totalmente antinatural._

_- Que ridiculez – dijo ella en un susurro, llamando mi atención._

_- ¿Cómo? – pregunte confundido._

_- Los cisnes, son tan ridículos, rosas y con asientos rojos para nuestros traseros, ¿podrían ser más ridículos? – pregunto riendo, inevitablemente también me reí._

_- En eso estaba pensando, podrían ser mas ridículos si les pusieran un moño en el cuello, o un sombrero de copa – ofrecí riendo, ella también rio._

_- Adelante señores – dijo una chica de no más de 15 años mirándome con una enorme sonrisa, se la devolví, claro, pero Bella torció el gesto y ni siquiera la miro al pasar._

_Ante esto, no pude sentir más que satisfacción._

_La ultima ojeada que le eche al carrito fue para ver, que además de todo, tenían numero, nuestro carrito era el numero 7._

_Le ofrecí mi mano a Bella para que subiera, de nuevo sonrojándose la tomo, haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estomago._

_Vaya, de verdad me hice gay, mamá, para navidad te llevare un hombre de dos metros con barba partida y pelo en pecho, espero que lo dejes dormir conmigo en mi habitación._

_Subimos, y Bella súbitamente se puso seria mientras el carrito arrancaba, parándose apenas a dos metros de donde había empezado nuestro viaje, estaban cargando parejas aun._

_El silencio se hizo presente, pero esta vez no era cómodo._

_Su rostro estaba sumamente serio, y apretaba su bolso tan fuerte contra sus piernas, que, obviamente me sentí mal._

_- ¿Algo va mal, quieres irte? – pregunte nervioso, ¿Por qué me sentía tan asustado que respondiera que si?_

_El carrito volvió a sacudirse y subimos otros dos metros._

_Si decía que si, más vale que fuera rápido o tendríamos que esperar un largo rato de estúpido silencio para que nos bajaran._

_- Quisiera – dijo ella titubeante, me envare dolido y confundido._

_¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_El carrito volvió a sacudirse, elevándonos más._

_- Yo… lo siento, le diré al encargado que nos deje bajar, y podrás irte – dije sin poder ocultar la decepción en mi voz._

_- ¡No! – Dijo ella aferrándose a mi brazo, y haciendo que el carrito se tambaleara mientras volvía a subir – yo, es una tontería – dijo agachando la mirada._

_- No creo que lo sea, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte tomándola del brazo que pegaba a mi cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?_

_El instinto protector solo había surgido una vez en mi vida, cuando Alice había amenazado con incendiar a mi ejército de soltaditos de plástico hacia muchos veranos._

_El carrito volvió a rebotar, de manera más agresiva lanzándola directamente a mi regazo._

_Ella gimió como si la hubieran golpeado, y sorprendiéndome, se aferro a mi cintura._

_- Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – soltó muchas veces clavándome las uñas en la piel fría._

_- ¡Hey!, Tranquila, ¿estas bien? – pregunta estúpida, ¡claro que no estaba bien!_

_El carrito volvió a sacudirse subiendo más y Bella casi se acostó en el piso de este._

_Ok, creo que ya sabía que pasaba._

_- Acaso… ¿le temes a las alturas? – pregunte con una sonrisa mientras me agachaba con ella, no podía dejarla tirada, además, podría golpearse con cualquier otra sacudida._

_- Soy una idiota, - dijo alzándose un poco para volver a sentarse, pero sin soltar mi cintura – yo, las alturas me dan pavor, a duras penas puedo subir un puente, y cuando subo las escaleras de mi casa, nunca veo hacia atrás, no sé porque dije que si – dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero dirigiendo su cabeza hacia mí._

_- No te llames así – le pedí acariciándole la espalda para tratar de calmarla – ese miedo es muy frecuente, si quieres podemos bajar, no te preocupes, podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar, siempre y cuando quieras mi compañía – sugerí, para asegurarme que el problema no solo era su miedo a las alturas._

_- No, quise subir, ahora me quedare aquí – dijo hundiendo la cara de nuevo, mientras el carrito volvía a subir – además – agrego sonriendo y abriendo los ojos lentamente – la compañía, sin duda es la mejor que podría tener en estos momentos – dijo sonriendo._

_Nos miramos, y entonces lo sentí._

_Había leído momentos como estos, me los habían contado mis amigos, los había visto en las películas._

_Pero vivirlo, vivirlo era lo más maravilloso._

_Sus ojos y los míos se conectaron, como si fueran la pieza que les faltaba para embonar en algún lugar._

_En mi alma._

_Una sensación revoltosa e inquieta se instalo en mi pecho, bajando y subiendo hasta mis pies y la punta de mi cabello más largo._

_Me sentí libre y atado al mismo tiempo._

_Todas las preocupaciones, los problemas, las dudas y las tristezas se desvanecieron, viajaron lejos evaporándose en la nada, me sentí libre de sentir, e inmediatamente atado por ella._

_Atraído como si yo fuera la Luna y ella la única tierra que podría orbitar, como si yo fuera la Tierra y ella mi sol, el cual estaba dedicado a iluminarme y darme vida._

_La gravedad despareció, haciendmeo flotar en un universo lleno de libertad y a la vez inercia, una inercia libre que me indicaba un lugar._

_A su lado._

_Entonces lo pude sentir, y nunca fue tan real._

_Ella era para mí._

_Sonreí y me acerque a ella._

_Ella también sonrió, y cerró los ojos, invitándome a seguir._

_Nunca bese como la había bese a ella._

_Con la libre inercia de sentirla para mí._

_Sus labios eran extremadamente suaves, carnosos y cálidos, juguetones, pero sobre todo, me decían que sentían lo mismo que yo._

_No había más._

_Mi pase a la libertad de este mundo opresivo y gris había llegado._

_Las puertas del paraíso terrenal se habían abierto para mí._

_El carrito se sacudió, pero ella apenas lo noto, pues la atraje más hacia mí, y no deje que se separara, no hasta que recordé que a pesar de sentirme un ente divino iluminado por el más radiante sol existente, seguía necesitando respirar._

_Nos separamos y ambos comenzamos a reír._

_- Quien lo diría – dijo ella llevándose el cabello detrás de la oreja y agachándose, supongo que para no mirar el panorama._

_Si lo veía se aterraría, estábamos como a 50 metros de la tierra, y al parecer, todavía nos falta un tramo por subir._

_- Cuando te conocí, lo primero que pensé es que eras el tipo más irritable y bien parecido que había conocido – dijo riendo sin mirarme, yo en cambio, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era fatalmente bella – claro, esa fue mi primera impresión, y después tu me tiraste algo parecido a la caca de un bebe en mi vestido nuevo, para después romperme un dedo y después la nariz y noquearme – dijo y ambos reímos._

_- Lo primero que pensé cuando te vi fue que eras una menopáusica prematura – dije riendo, ella soltó una carcajada tan jovial que me sentí aliviado – después me di cuenta que tenias unos ojos hermosos, los más hermosos que había visto, y veré en mi vida – dije con tono apasionado, no fue intencional, sencillamente así salió, y ella rio quedito, sonrojándose._

_El carrito volvió a moverse, y ella se agacho hasta doblarse mientras respiraba trabajosamente, no supe que hacer así que solo le puse una mano en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla._

_- Creo que el destino nos dio una segunda oportunidad – dijo después de un momento en que se aferro a la barra de protección, suspiro mientras el carrito se quedaba quieto de nuevo, y lentamente se alzo para mirarme – tu… ¿lo sentiste? – pregunto intensamente retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo._

_No necesite que dijera que._

_- Lo sentí, tan fuerte como nunca lo pensé – respondí sincero, aferrando su mano temblorosa a las mías con fervor – siempre he sido un escéptico y sarcástico en lo que se refiere a ese tipo de cosas ocultas del universo – declare, sintiendo como mis propias mejillas se coloreaban – pero, cuando te bese, sin duda, fue el mejor momento, el momento más espiritual, una epifanía de una vida perfecta, con tan solo tocar tus labios – susurre acercándome a ella._

_- Creo… creo que sentí algo parecido – dijo acercándose también – no soy esotérica ni nada parecido, de hecho, me parezco mas a ti – declaro con media sonrisa, la media sonrisa más hermosa que me habían dado – soy escéptica y sarcástica, pero, ahora no creo saber el significado exacto de esas palabras, las desconozco como mías, creo… no sé porque, es el único pensamiento que ronda por mi cabeza en estos momentos, se que puede sonar loco, y hacerte que te tires del carrito, - ambos reímos mientras yo negaba – pero, siento que, Tu, Tu Edward eres para mí – dicto._

_Sin más corte la distancia y volví a besarla._

_Y así sentí como el carrito volvía a moverse, esta vez sin pararse, en una carrera más rápida que la anterior, pero aun así tan lenta que un caracol con sobredosis de bebidas energéticas podría rebasar._

_Sin embargo, ni a Bella ni a mí nos importo, no nos separamos durante una vuelta, y cuando fue necesario el aire, sencillamente se abrazo a mí, dejándome acercarla para tocar todo centímetro de su piel, sintiendo casi dolorosa la lejanía de al menos un centímetro._

_Oficialmente, esta jodido._

_Jodido de puro amor._

_Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, y miramos a la nada, vi, como el juego bajaba, en su segunda vuelta, un poco más rápido, solo un poco, viendo acercarse el tumulto de enamorados que disfrutaban de este día._

_Ahora los entendía, entendía que era tener una razón para sonreír._

_¿Cómo había pasado algo así tan rápido?_

_No necesitaba una explicación, no necesitaba la coherencia para sentirlo, solo quería disfrutar._

_Lo estaba haciendo._

_Ahora subíamos, me sentía sintonizado con el juego, solo me sentía subir y subir al cielo, al universo, a la galaxia más lejana mientras ella hacia circulitos en mi pierna._

_El juego se detuvo agresivamente, mientras nuestro carrito era el que estaba en la cima, el carrito se sacudió con violencia, demasiada para mi gusto, y Bella se aferro a mi cadera con miedo mientras hundía la cabeza en mi pecho._

_Un rechinido metálico sonó, haciendo que mis sensores se despertaran, esto no era normal._

_Y entonces, el juego que vibraba por la electricidad, se apago, todas las luces se apagaron y la feria quedo en penumbra._

_Ok, esto si estaba mal._

_Retorcí los pies nervioso._

_No me daban miedo las alturas, tampoco los juegos mecánicos, ni siquiera la oscuridad, a pesar de eso, sentía un miedo terrible, y estaba seguro que era un espejo del que Bella sentía._

_Ahora entendía que era la empatía._

_Tenía que tranquilizarla._

_Mire al frente, los alrededores de la Feria estaba igual de oscuros que la feria en sí, en definitiva había sido un apagón, sin embargo, mas allá, al parecer al centro de la ciudad, la luz iluminaba las siluetas de los edificios callados, testigos de una conexión que creía imposible._

_- El miedo a las alturas, es algo que se puede superar – susurre quedamente, haciendo que me mirara nerviosa – mira – le pedí señalando el horizonte, su rostro se deformo de miedo, mientras entendía lo que había pasado – no mires la oscuridad, no pienses en tu miedo, mira más allá, mira las luces, las siluetas, - dije acariciando su mejilla mientras ella relajaba gradualmente el rostro – recuerda esta imagen, la feria es un nosotros, antes de conocernos, antes de este momento inexplicable, la luz, a lo lejos, las hermosas formas y vistosas torres que se elevan al cielo es el ahora, somos nosotros juntos, formando una ciudad de luces, de las formas que queramos, solo… solo míralas, son hermosas – dije levantando su barbilla._

_Ella se pego mas a mí, aun con miedo, sin embargo miro lo que le pedí, y lentamente, en realidad muy lento, el silencio se hizo en nosotros, mientras una tranquila sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

_Pasaron largos minutos, en los que no dijimos nada, solo miramos aquel horizonte, nuestro horizonte._

_Tal vez ella no lo noto, pero yo sí._

_Se separo lentamente de mí, pegándose a la barandilla, solo para poder ver aquel horizonte._

_Y una enorme sonrisa se estampo en mi rostro, ella ya no tenía miedo._

_Esa sonrisa, nunca más desaparecería de mi rostro._

_No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero de repente, la Feria volvió a iluminarse, dejándome temporalmente ciego._

_Alce una mano y aferre a Bella del brazo, para atraerla al asiento de nuevo, esperando a que nos bajaran de este juego, y poder llevarla a cenar, a algún otro lugar, más tranquilo, más ecuánime, menos rosado, como nosotros._

_Sin embargo, espere demasiado._

_Mi vista regreso, la feria otra vez andaba, las personas habían disminuido, pero seguía habiendo muchas parejas que regresaban a su tarea de derramar miel._

_Y nosotros no nos movíamos._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte asomándome al piso, ahí abajo había un alboroto, había al menos 20 personas con sus uniformes de la feria alrededor de la maquina, mientras miraba una persona más se acerco, con un megáfono pegado a la boca._

_- Señores, sentimos informarles que por el apagón, el juego se ha averiado, hemos llamado al 911, evacuaremos carrito por carrito, por favor, tengan paciencia, y miles de disculpas por este tropiezo – oh mierda._

_Mire a Bella, y al contrario de lo que pensaba ella sonreía como si le acabaran de decir que había ganado la lotería._

_- Vaya, parece que hoy gane la lotería – dijo, haciéndome sentir extraño, ¿acaso cada pensamiento que tuviera ella lo iba a terminar? – Así que, tenemos un tiempo indefinido para los dos solos, mirando nuestro horizonte – rio y se sacudió tras una helada brisa._

_Yo sonreí y me quite la chaqueta, se la coloque en los hombros y ella se abrazo a mí, acomodándose en mi hombro con suma naturalidad._

_- Parece que ganamos el premio mayor – dije sonriente._

_- Así es, Y dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto._

_Así, pregunta tras pregunta, minuto tras minutos, beso tras beso, hora tras hora, la pasamos conociendo a aquel, que estábamos seguros era nuestro complemento._

_Pasaron al menos 3 horas, la noche comenzó a enfriarse más de la cuenta, y a pesar de que estábamos cómodos y juntos, el frio comenzó a hacer estragos._

_Bella comenzó a ponerse pálida, y sus labios a perder color, así que la arrope quitándome el suéter que llevaba, quedándome solo en una camiseta delgada, pero no importaba, prefería que ella estuviera caliente._

_Fuimos a los últimos que sacaron del juego, primero bajaron a Bella, aceptando mi vehemente pedido de sacarla rápido de ahí, estaba casi amarilla, la bajaron primero con ayuda de un bombero en una escalera y luego en una canastilla, hasta el suelo, de ahí, como a los últimos que había bajado, la esperaba una ambulancia._

_Después me bajaron a mí, casi baje las escaleras corriendo, si es que aplicaba el término, después el camino en la canastilla me pareció eterno, mirando desde arriba como le tomaban la presión a ella._

_Al fin en el suelo, todo mundo aplaudió, como si fuera un sobreviviente del Everest, que ridículos, recibí algunos abrazos de desconocidos, me los quite rápidamente de encima y me reuní con Bella, con un par de paramédicos pisándome los talones._

_- Siéntese señor, tenemos que revisarlo – me decían, pero los ignore y me senté solo a lado de Bella._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunte preocupado._

_- Ahora que estas aquí, mucho mejor – respondió ella con una sonrisa lánguida._

_- Bien señor, la llevaremos al hospital, está un poco deshidratada y con principios de hipotermia, seguramente la tendrán en observación durante la noche, no se preocupe – dijo el paramédico que la atendía obligándola a acostarse._

_- Yo iré – dije levantándome como resorte de la camilla para dejar que la acostaran._

_- Oh sí, claro que ira – dijo un paramédico a mi lado, gire a verlo, ¿en qué maldito momento me había puesto el barómetro? – basándome en su presión, creo que el diagnostico de su novia es el mismo que el suyo, así que compartirán habitación en el hospital, ¿Qué horrible San Valentín, no? – pregunto con una mueca de pena._

_- Terrible – dije con sarcasmo, Bella rio y no sin antes tomarme de la mano y darme un apretón cariñoso se la llevaron a la ambulancia._

_- Por cierto señor, - dijo otro paramédico mientras me obligaban a recostarme en la camilla – ha roto un record hoy – dijo riendo, todos los demás también rieron._

_- ¿Cuál? – pregunte sintiéndome demasiado somnoliento para cualquier cosa._

_- El del hombre con la cara del idiota mas jodidamente enamorado que liberamos de la rueda de la fortuna – dijo otro y todos estallaron en carcajadas._

_- Lo sé – fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que me llevaran._

Debo aceptarlo, siempre decía que aquel 14 de Febrero era uno de los peores, pero la verdad era otra.

Era el mejor que había vivido.

A pesar de que mi novia me dejara por el novio de otra.

A pesar de que me quedara encerrado a 60 metros de altura en una rueda de la fortuna durante casi 4 horas, con una brisa invernal azotándonos.

A pesar de que en el hospital me retuvieran, porque casualmente a mi organismo se le ocurrió tener apendicitis en ese momento.

¿Qué mierda de suerte es esa?

A pesar de que Bella y yo no compartimos habitación en el hospital.

Y a pesar de recibir las burlas de los bomberos.

Era un terrible Día de los enamorados, uno de los peores, pero sin duda alguna, el mejor.

Estuve internado 7 días más, y sin poder trabajar y salir de mi casa otros 7, pero el primer día que pude salir de nuevo, llame a Bella, para invitarla a nuestra primera cita.

Gran sorpresa me lleve, ella me había dado el numero de su hotel, porque como ya sabía, ella no vivía aquí, cuando llame me dieron otro número, diciéndome que ella ya no se hospedaba en el hotel.

Cuando llame al otro número, ella me respondió, dándome la buena nueva.

Había conseguido un trabajo en la ciudad, y estaba buscando departamento para instalarse, indefinidamente, en la misma ciudad que yo.

Salimos 4 días después, el 4 de Marzo, 4 más 3 igual a 7.

Suspire con felicidad.

Aquel recuerdo era uno de mis preferidos, era un parte aguas en mi vida, un nuevo Edward había nacido desde esa noche.

La necesitaba, la amaba, era mi complemento.

Sin ella no era nada.

Suspire frustrado y volví a levantarme de mi asiento.

Una enfermera se me acerco, con rostro severo.

Mierda, la tercera había llegado me iban a correr.

- Señor, por favor, póngase el collarín o lo volveremos a ingresar como paciente – dijo ella, con su voz de viejita regañona.

Sin querer más problemas, regrese a mi asiento y tome el collarín que había ocultado debajo de este, colocándomelo de nuevo.

Era una mierda de infinidad de incomodo.

Solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara.

Sin dudas, a pesar de recordar apenas dos de nuestros Días de los enamorados juntos.

Este era el peor de todos.

Y yo solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Bella, Te amo.

* * *

_Y bien? que les parecio?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, trato de meterme en la psique masculina con Edward, no se que tan bien lo he logrado, pero al menos me gusta jejeje_

_Y bueno, como no me llegan alertas a mi mail, no recibi un link para poder responder sus reviews, para las nuevas que me leen les informo que suelo responderlos todos! siempre me inspiran mucho y me sacan una enorme sonrisa!_

_Como ya dije, no puedo responderlos personalmente, asi que ocupare un poco de espacio aqui para hacerlo._

**Mariclau:** _Hola!, pues si, a mi se me ha hecho tan gracioso que la noqueara, que me he reido como idiota al escribirlo jejeje, este cap no es tan gracioso, pero lo compensare con el que sigue, espero te guste! Gracias y Muchos Beshos!._

**Ebrume:** _Hola Linda! jaja yo tampoco soy partidaria de ese día, mi novio si!, espero que el tuyo no sea aficionado, a veces me veo tan sobrepasada por la miel, que me hago amarga!, el pobre de mi novio siempre la paga jajaja, pero al menos este dia de los enamorados no estubo nada mal jejeje, a veces tenemos que esforzarnos como Edward con Tanya no? xD, Muchas gracias por seguir mis fics! de verdad lo aprecio con toda el alma! y hasta me agregaste en la cuenta de you tube! no se lo que tengo, porque olvide mi contraseña hace años =/ pero la retomare, muchas gracias!, Nos leemos aqui o en noche, o en ambos! jajaja Gracias y muchos Beshos_!.

**Paaameeelaaa: **_Hola! jaja tu nombre me ha encantado! he tenido que contar las letras para no ponerlo mal, espero haberlo hecho bien xD, Muchas Gracias por leer, y que bueno que te ha gustado, me llena de felicidad!, la pregunta que me haces, del porque esta en el hospital, no puedo responderla jejeje serian Spoilers, pero creo que en este cap hubo una gran pista, Muchas Gracias!, por leer aca, y por interesarte en Noches! me ha dado un gusto verte tambien por alla! ^^ Muchas Gracias y muchos Beshos._

**Ludwika Cullen:** _Hola! Muchas Gracias por leer y dejar review! Me da un enorme gusto que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien te guste, muchas Gracias por leer!, Gracias y Muchos Beshos!._

_Y bueno, esos son los reviews respondidos, muchas Gracias chicas!_

_Aca los agradecimientos a todos los que siguen la historia, Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos, los agradezco con toda el alma!_

**MARICLAU, EBRUME, PAAAMEEELAAA, LUDWIKA CULLEN, HAPPY-HALLOWEEN, KETSIA, LORENIS, SELLY COLY COOL, VIANEY CULLEN MASEN HALE MCCARTHY, AMERYTOH, BELEN CULLENSS, CELIA 264, LILI SWAN.**

_Asi que muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero sus comentarios con mucho cariño!, y tambien si tienen una respuesta para mi problema de alertas! me tiene loca, y bueno, si las lectoras de noches de pasan por aca (algunas ya las veo, muchas gracias chicas) les recuerdo que este fic, completo y completamente es para ustedes!, muchas Gracias, me han inspirado muchisimo, pero desgraciadamente no puedo pagarlo con capitulo nuevo, quiero resolver primero el problema de las alertas, por los reviews que responder y los favoritos y alertas, espero se resuelva pronto, sino, publicare asi._

_Y basta de anuncios, nos leemos pronto! con un capitulo adelanto bastante mas gracioso que este._

_Muchas Gracias A todos!_

_Beshos y buena vibra._


	3. Compañía

_Hey! Hola de nuevo!_

_Me extrañaron?, no lo se, pero yo a ustedes si!_

_Aqui la actu, espero la disfruten!_

_Disclaimer: ¿que demonios tengo que poner aqui?, es FF. net! ya saben que no soy dueña de los personajes... pero bueno, un recordatorio siempre es bien aceptado... creo._

_¡Gracias a todos! y Disfruten!_

* * *

**COMPAÑÍA.**

Me restregué la cara y el cabello con desesperación.

Otra vez.

Estaba volviéndome loco.

Volví a mirar el reloj.

6:48 de la mañana, del 14 de Febrero.

Esto era insoportable.

Aspire fuerte, ya no podía más.

Me doble en la silla con desesperación sintiendo una opresión en el pecho tan grande que sentí que explotaría en cualquier momento, cual bomba atómica.

Acababa de descubrir algo.

La incertidumbre, era el arma más letal del mundo.

Me estaba matando.

Necesitaba saber, incluso si las cosas estaban mal, necesitaba saberlo.

Pero… ¿si las cosas iban mal, si… ella estaba tan mal que no querían destrozarme tan pronto, eso lo necesitaba saber?

Prefería, prefería saberlo que estar sentado en esta sala de espera sin información de ella.

Escuche pasos correr hacia la sala con prisa, resonaban muy alto, como si un caballo hubiera entrado al hospital.

No levante la vista, si un caballo se había metido, ya llamarían a algún vaquero para sacarlo… o algo así.

Además sentía mis mejillas mojadas, y a pesar de no conocer lo suficiente a esta gente para avergonzarme de por vida, prefería guardar mi dolor para mí.

Al menos por ahora.

Necesitaba concentrarme, necesitaba tomar nuevos bríos, al parecer recordar me hacia bien, nuestros buenos momentos me sacaban una sonrisa, e incluso recordándola había tenido que evitar una risa o dos.

A ninguno de los que estaban a mí alrededor le gustaría escuchar una risa.

Todos queríamos una respuesta.

Tal vez unos estaban ahí por un hijo, un padre, un hermano, un amigo, pero todos queríamos saber que ese ser amado estaba bien.

Que mi vida estaba bien.

Suspire jalándome el cabello, obligándome a retroceder de nuevo.

Numerología, si me concentraría en eso.

Escuche voces que no pude descifrar, no quería en realidad, estaba haciendo un trabajo extremadamente difícil al tratar de concentrarme en números, era malo para las matemáticas.

Sonreí, Bella siempre me lo decía, incluso era ella la que llevaba las cuentas de la casa, no confiaba en mi aguda suma de dos más dos.

Por alguna razón, los números pares no se me daban bien.

Bueno tampoco los nones.

Todo esto de la Numerología en nuestra relación era producto de la ociosidad de Bella, y claro, de un infortunado libro que había caído en sus manos.

Dios, imprime hojas con temas que no tengan un fin concreto o bien que digan cosas maravillosas del futuro y tendrás un Best Seller.

Bien, pues, números.

El 14 de Febrero era la única fecha que podía recordar ahora, relacionada con la numerología.

La suma de los números daba 7, y como ya sabía, ese número era un referente en mi vida.

Siete… maldito siete… era un número cabalístico… ¿o no?, ¿Cuál era el numero de Dios?...

Creo que el 9, si el nueve, ¿entonces por qué el 7 me era tan apabullante?

Había 7 pecados capitales, tal vez había caído en todos ellos, 7 bellas artes, sin duda había disfrutado de todas ellas y participado en la mayoría; 7 maravillas del mundo, eso no era tan perfecto, cada que miraba el rostro de Bella miraba la octava maravilla.

¿Qué otras cosas tenían un 7 en ellas?

Los colores del arcoíris eran 7, los 7 mares, los 7 días de la semana,… ammm… ¿el 7 eleven contara?... el séptimo cielo, sea lo que sea a lo que se refieran fuera de la serie de televisión, las 7 vidas de un gato… ¿o son nueve?... ¡Bah, da igual!

De verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Pero, después de mi muestra de cultura general ociosa, me di cuenta el porqué el numero 7 era un numero apabullante para mí.

La suma del 14 de Febrero (si de nuevo voy con eso) da 7, la primera vez que vi a Bella, el día que me quede prendado a ella, el día que termino conmigo.

El 4 de Marzo nuestra primera cita, y nuestro segundo aniversario.

No sé si era una de esas coincidencias de 1 en un billón, pero las fechas que teníamos como aniversarios, solo eran 3, las mismas 3.

El 14 de Febrero, del cual ya he pensado demasiado.

El 4 de Marzo, que también daba 7 en su suma, el día que salimos por primera vez; y también después de un 14 de Febrero que por un estúpido malentendido Bella me había botado, decidió perdonarme y regresar conmigo un 4 de Marzo.

Y la ultima, tal vez la más importante.

El 7 de Julio.

¿Acaso necesitaba hacer la suma? El día 7 del Mes 7, ese día Bella y yo habíamos dicho si frente a un juez que había obtenido su licencia por internet, mi hermano mayor Emmett.

El 7 de Julio, sin si quiera prepararlo o incluso imaginarlo, nos habíamos casado.

Y un año después, otro 7 de Julio, Bella me había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- ¡Edward! – gritaron dos voces sacándome de mis pensamientos súbitamente.

Levante el rostro, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el cuello, seguramente los analgésicos se estaban desvaneciendo en mi sistema.

No sentía las fuerzas para pararme, pero lo hice, y apenas estuve en pie ya los tenia frente a mí.

- ¡Edward, mierda estas aquí, pensé que estabas ingresado como paciente, carajo! – soltó Emmett abrazándome con fuerza.

Sentí una ola de alivio y opresión al mismo tiempo, no estaba solo, estaban aquí, lo cual me daba fuerza, pero también me recordaba que ella estaba ahí dentro, que no la tenía a salvo en mis brazos.

Me aferre a Emmett, devolviéndole el abrazo con agradecimiento, y sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas volvieron a mojarme las mejillas.

Jasper se quedo a nuestro lado, con una mano sobre mi hombro indicándome que el también estaba ahí, y después de un largo rato de silencio pude controlarme y me solté de Emmett para mirarlos a ambos.

- Estábamos muy preocupados, hemos tardado mucho, problemas técnicos, pero ya estamos aquí, hermano – dijo Jasper poniéndome una mano en el hombro con cuidado.

- Gracias – fue lo primero que dije, gire varias veces para encontrar a mi hermana y mi cuñada, pero no había señales de ellas - ¿Dónde están Alice y Rosalie? – pregunte, ellos nunca se separaban, además también las necesitaba, necesitaba a todos los que amaba más que nunca, y solo teniendo a dos de ellos frente a mi me percate de eso.

- Tuvimos problemas con La Realeza, - explico Emmett con su habitual solemnidad al decir esas palabras, obviamente sacándome una sonrisa - fuimos a casa de Mamá pero ella se negó a quedarse con ellos, quiso venir, así que tuvimos que buscar donde dejarlos, las chicas y Mamá los llevaron con Christy, ella los tendrá un rato en lo que pasa todo – termino mirándome con media sonrisa.

Y sinceramente haciendo que me tragara una carcajada.

Siempre me había dado risa como Emmett decía tan solemnemente "La Realeza" refiriéndose a sus hijas y el hijo de Alice y Jasper.

Si, Emmett y Rosalie tenían dos pequeñas a las cuales Emmett se refería SIEMPRE como sus princesas, Lily de 5 y Maggie de 2, Jasper y Alice, por su parte tenían al principito (como le decía SIEMPRE Emmett) Brandon de casi 7 meses de edad.

La analogía era tan obvia que por eso era tan divertida, Las princesas de Emmett y el principito de Alice, juntos eran La Realeza.

- Christy los cuidara bien – dije todavía un poco distraído pero divertido.

- Le di el teléfono de Jasper a la enfermera, para que nos llame si tienen noticias de Bella mientras comes algo – dijo Emmett pasándome el brazo por los hombros, haciendo que las rodillas se me doblaran.

- No tengo hambre – dije cauteloso, pero aunque me cociera la boca con hilo metálico, Emmett poseía la fuerza y la testarudez para hacerme tragar lo que fuera.

Y a decir verdad, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Caminamos hacia la Cafetería del Hospital mientras dejaba atrás aquella tortuosa sala.

No había hablado con nadie en horas, no había comido en más horas, necesitaba despejarme para pensar con claridad.

Y así tener Fe de que todo saldría bien.

Emmett no me soltó en todo el camino, caminaba como si temiera que en cualquier momento me desplomara y él quisiera evitar que me rompiera los dientes, estaba rígido y agitado.

Siempre había sido muy aprensivo, al igual que Alice, al igual que Mamá, al parecer el único que se salvaba de la familia era Papá.

Pedimos 3 desayunos Continentales y nos sentamos en la mesa mas apartada de la entrada, en el lugar solo había un par de enfermeras que conversaban animadamente.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, y tras unos minutos, Jasper se aclaro la garganta llamado nuestra atención.

- Y bien, la enfermera no nos dio muchos detalles… - hizo una pausa luciendo un poco nervioso mientras tragaba con dificultad - ¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward? – pregunto intranquilo.

- Eso no importa ahora – interrumpió con voz dura Emmett, comportándose como el hermano mayor que siempre era - ¿Cómo estas, te dieron el alta? – pregunto rápidamente mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Si, como vez, solo fueron unos cortes en la cara, los suturaron y además una esguince en el cuello, nada más – dije tratando de sonar tranquilo, Emmett estaba frenético, tenía que tranquilizarlo.

- Te vez de la mierda – soltó Emmett dejando caer su gran mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo que me doblara, estaba demasiado débil para el contacto agresivo cotidiano de Emmett.

Jasper se acerco mas a la mesa arrastrando la silla y mirándome preocupado.

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – pregunto con su habitual tranquilidad, siempre me había sorprendido, su temple de acero era lo que más admiraba de él.

Eso y tener los cojones para casarse con Alice.

- No lo sé, unas cuatro o cinco horas – dije sintiendo de nuevo la desesperación.

¿Tanto tiempo era normal?

Las malas noticias viajan rápido, si algo malo estaba pasando, ya me hubieran dicho.

¿O no?

- Mierda, es demasiado, tendríamos que haber llegado antes, nos avisaron hace poco más de una hora – soltó Emmett enojado dando un puñetazo en su rodilla, Jasper y yo nos estremecimos por el ruido, ¿no se había dislocado algo? – estúpidos incompetentes – volvió a soltar aunque más tranquilo, me miro de nuevo y medio sonrió - Come – ordeno empujando la charola con un café, un jugo y unos panqueques con miel.

Asentí y tome el café, sin azúcar, pero no me importo.

- Gracias chicos – dije mirándolos a los ojos.

- Siempre estaremos para ti, somos como familia – dijo Jasper con media sonrisa.

- Eh tonto – dijo Emmett con un menor porcentaje de su entusiasmo natural – somos familia ¿recuerdas?, te casaste con nuestra hermanita, eso te convierte en el loco más grande de la historia, y claro, en nuestro cuñado – dijo, sacándonos una sonrisa a ambos.

- Tiene razón – dije dándole un trago a mi café amargo – Y tu hermana también es familia, ¿recuerdas?, Rosalie decidió casarse con Emmett, eso la convierte en la mujer que menos se valora a sí misma, la más loca y desesperada del mundo, y claro en mi cuñada – dije con media sonrisa mirando a Emmett.

Jasper rio quedamente, y Emmett me miro recriminatoriamente, pero con una sonrisa.

Tras un minuto, los tres suspiramos, negando con la cabeza ante nuestra estupidez.

Bueno, era cierto, Jasper era un hombre con valor, se había casado con la loca hiperactiva y con problemas psicológicos graves de mi hermana, y Rosalie, se había casado con él sobre protector, sobre valorado de sí mismo, adicto al sexo de Emmett.

Esa familia era realmente valiente.

O realmente loca.

Y la nuestra, era otro tanto.

Alice de verdad necesitaba cadenas para estarse quieta dos minutos.

Emmett necesitaba esposas… pero para otras cosas.

Y yo… yo era una copia en menor grado de Emmett.

Sobre protector, si, sobre valorado de mi mismo, según Bella, Alice, Rosalie, y otras mil personas, también, yo creía que valía demasiado para sobrevalorarme.

Adicto al sexo… puede que también.

Suspire largamente, Mi Bella también debía estar loca, solo por amarme tanto como yo a ella.

Asentí y volví a beber de mi café, pellizcando un trozo de panqueque y llevándomelo a la boca.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto Jasper, su tono parecía en realidad no querer saber la respuesta.

Volví a suspirar pesadamente y me trague el pedazo de panqueque que tenía en la boca, sintiendo mi garganta cerrada.

- No lo sé, no me han dado noticias desde que llegamos – dije apesadumbrado pero tratando de controlarme.

Y claro, fallando magistralmente.

- Mierda, sabía que no debíamos de salir hoy, maldito día – solté entre maldiciones omitidas y tratando de no escupir el bocado que tenía en la boca.

Jasper frunció el entrecejo confundido, pero Emmett en cambio bufo sonoramente molesto, mientras se echaba para atrás arrastrando su silla con él, produciendo un rechinido que lleno el lugar.

- No comiences con eso de nuevo, Edward – pidió enojado - ¿sabes?, para ser un adulto amargado eres muy manipulable con eso de las ciencia ocultas, hermano – me regaño totalmente serio.

Esta vez fue mi turno de bufar y hacer rechinar la silla contra el piso.

- ¿Acaso no lo vez Emmett? – Pregunte cabreado olvidando mi desayuno e ignorando las feroces miradas que nos dedicaban las enfermeras - ¡No es esoterismo, no es coincidencia, no puede serlo, los hechos están ahí! – casi grite.

Jasper me puso una mano en el antebrazo, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba parado gritándole a Emmett.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto Jasper confundido, y muy sutilmente pero con la fuerza necesaria, me obligo a sentarme de nuevo.

Me sentí estúpido y avergonzado.

Parecía quinceañera viendo una película donde el protagonista no se quiere quitar la camisa, o bien la protagonista se traga que el chico no la quiere…

No sé porque eso me suena tan familiar…

- Perdóname – le pedí a Emmett sin mirarlo.

- ¡Bah, olvídalo! – soltó Emmett medio cabreado, haciéndome sentir como un idiota, el estaba aquí apoyándome y yo le gritaba, que buen hermano soy – solo, por favor no sigas con esas idioteces de los días y lo números – pidió un poco más tranquilo, al contrario de lo que quería, volví a explotar.

- ¡No son idioteces! – Volví a gritar sin poder refrenarme - ¡Bella me lo estuvo diciendo miles de veces, no quise creerle pero ella tenía razón, los hechos están ahí, duda si quieres de mi, pero, ¿Cómo puedes dudar de ella? – pregunte cabreadísimo.

Emmett se quedo atónito mirándome, y Jasper se levanto, haciéndome ver que estaba parado gritándole a Emmett… de nuevo.

Si que soy un imbécil.

- ¡Cálmate ya Edward! – exclamo Jasper sentándome de un jalón en la silla – Mierda, ustedes no pueden estar un rato sin pelear, cabrones – exclamo exasperado Jasper, todo el temple que tanto respetaba de el… bueno pues tal vez lo había dejado en casa – ahora explíquense o tendré que verme obligado a sacárselos a la fuerza – amenazo.

Nunca había temido a Jasper… mmm… bueno nunca a partir del día en que hablo por primera vez conmigo y me quito la idea de que era un matón a sueldo.

Con esa pinta de militar mercenario que tenia, seguro que hasta a Emmett le daba miedo.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio durante un minuto, y después Emmett resoplo airadamente y volvió a acercarse a la mesa.

- Veras cuñadin – comenzó Emmett con tono plano, evitando mirarme – Bella tiene una teoría sobre algo llamado Numerología, que según ella ha regido la vida en pareja de Edward y ella, y al parecer, mi hermano termino tragándosela completa – dijo un tanto agresivo; sin embargo, esta vez logre controlarme.

- ¿Numerología?, - pregunto Jasper extrañado, me limite a asentir – Bella cree que los números rigen su vida, ¿Por qué? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Por enormes coincidencias, - se me adelanto el mayor de los Cullen a responder – pero solo son eso coincidencias de fechas y números, nada importante – soltó haciendo aspavientos con las manos – Edward, si quieres darle la razón a Bella al fin en algo, escoge algo más coherente, como aceptar que su teoría de hacia donde da vuelta el agua de los escusados en Australia es la misma que acá porque están del otro lado o que en realidad los de Daft Punk son Robots y no tipos con casco, en todo caso, ambas son una idiotez, pero suenan más coherentes que la estúpida Numerología – dijo con tono zumbón.

Bueno, ambos éramos unos imbéciles, pero no era competencia.

- Emmett, deja de provocar a Edward – le advirtió Jasper con mirada amenazante – ya entiendo que la Numerología es el problema – dijo más tranquilo, tomando un trago de su jugo – lo que no entiendo es porque Bella y tu creen tan fervientemente en ella y porque estas tan molesto con este día – dijo totalmente tranquilo, al parecer su temple había decidió dejar de descansar en casa y acompañarlo.

Suspire y mire al techo.

- Es este día el que nos ha jodido la vida, es eso – dije enojado, Jasper frunció el entrecejo, y al parecer Emmett había tomado enserio la amenaza de nuestro cuñado, pues sencillamente se desparramo en la silla dispuesto a ignorarnos – nos conocimos un día como hoy, un puñetero 14 de Febrero – solté con odio, escupiendo cada letra.

- ¿Y eso es malo?, pensé que se habían casado porque se amaban, supongo que en algún momento debieron conocerse, así que… - dejo al aire Jasper confundido.

- Cuando nos conocimos le tire mi almuerzo encima y me reí de ella por estar batida de chocolate, - dije sintiéndome de repente menos cabreado – ella enfureció, y me rompió la nariz, y accidentalmente entre una cosa y otra le rompí la nariz, un dedo del pie y la noquee – explique sonriendo levemente.

Era un sádico idiota, pero el recuerdo me causaba tanta gracia como enojo.

- Linda historia – dijo Jasper riendo – ahora comprendo esa curva extraña de tu nariz - ¡Al fin!, alguien aceptaba que Bella me había deformado.

A ella le encantaría esto.

- Voy viendo tu punto, y el porqué no eres amigo del Día de los Enamorados, pero amigo, creo que estas exagerando – susurro con cautela Jasper.

- No fue solo eso – respondió Emmett por mí, sin rastro de su enojo anterior, con una gran sonrisa – al siguiente 14, a ambos los boto su pareja y terminaron en una cita improvisada en la feria del condado, hubo un apagón y se quedaron encerrados casi 4 horas en la punta más alta de la rueda de la fortuna, Bella le tiene miedo a las alturas, y al parecer a Edward le molesto tanto que cuando los llevaron al hospital le dio apendicitis, pero terminaron tan babosos y pegados como ahora los vez desde ese día – dijo Emmett con media sonrisa.

No pude evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

- Ahora veo él porque nunca quieren ir a la Feria – dijo Jasper riendo – sin embargo viejo, sigo creyendo que exageras, son coincidencias de dos días, solo eso – aseguro tranquilo.

- No son solo dos días, son seis 14 de Febrero seguidos que algo pasa – dije de nuevo tranquilo, estaba comprobado, recordar nuestros momentos me tranquilizaba.

- ¿Seis? – preguntaron ambos con incredulidad.

- Solo puedo recordar un par mas además de los que hemos dicho – comento Emmett distraído, seguramente tratando de hacer memoria.

- Bien, creo que los convenceré con esto – dije con media sonrisa.

Recordarla me ayudaba, recordar nuestros momentos me hacía sentir fe.

Fe de que tendríamos muchos más, tal vez accidentados, tal vez gracioso, tal vez sencillos, pero muchos más.

Y además me daba mucha risa.

_Era nuestro tercer Día de los enamorados, no juntos, solo conociéndonos._

_Llevábamos casi un año de salir, 7 meses de ser novios oficialmente, era nuestro primer día de de los enamorados._

_Esta vez como verdaderos enamorados._

_Habíamos discutido que hacer este día, queríamos apartarnos de todas esas costumbres consumistas y estúpidas._

_Pero la verdad ambos deseábamos probarlo, saber que se siente ser un enamorado viviendo un día de los enamorados._

_Tratamos de hacer una cita perfecta._

_Era todo lo romántico que alguna vez habíamos visto en películas o imaginado en nuestra solitaria adolescencia._

_Al menos en la mía._

_Primero iríamos a cenar al café de Christy, como celebración y homenaje al lugar donde nos habíamos conocido._

_Y roto la cara._

_Entrada la noche iríamos a navegar al lago que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los que administraban el lugar ponían lámparas de papel redondas, como si fueran globos incandescentes que danzaban por toda la superficie, mientras los gansos y patos nadaban alrededor, haciendo que el lago adquiriera un aire romántico y surrealista._

_De noche, era un espectáculo inolvidable._

_Al menos eso decía la propaganda al contratar._

_Después de ahí, y sin que ella lo supiera, la llevaría a una reserva ecológica un poco más lejos del lago, donde tenía una cabaña enteramente dispuesta y romántica para celebrar de una manera más… cercana, el que estábamos juntos._

_Y poder gritar tan alto como quisiéramos sin que los vecinos quisieran llamar al 911._

_Incluso había comprado crema batida y chocolate liquido…_

_Y fresas._

_Y un creativo juguetito para ella que había encontrado en una tienda de artículos… sexys, en internet._

_Y bueno, todo pintaba para ser una gran noche._

_Claro, ese puñetero San Valentín, nos tenía algo más preparado._

_Pase por ella a su nuevo departamento._

_Tenía relativamente poco de haberse instalado oficialmente en la ciudad, sin pagar cuotas exageradas en hoteles de mala muerte o quedarse en casa de Christy, o en mi departamento._

_Esos días eran los mejores, apenas si teníamos energías para desayunar._

_Cuando recién comenzamos a salir, ella estaba intermitentemente en la ciudad, el trabajo que había conseguido como reportera en un periódico de baja circulación no le remuneraba tanto para pagar la renta de un lugar decente, hasta meses después pudo conseguir un trabajo decente como la periodista excelente que era, con una columna en el periódico de mayor circulación de la ciudad._

_Me sentía completamente orgulloso._

_Sin embargo, el nuevo departamento, no era tan nuevo como ella alegaba cada que la recogía; llevaba al menos un mes viviendo en ese lugar y aun había cajas sin desempacar y además la mayoría de muebles aun estaban tapados por mantas, Bella no tenía mucho tiempo disponible para arreglar sus cosas, y en realidad ella era un desorden andante, pero entre el trabajo y las noches de interminable y demencial sexo que compartíamos en mi departamento, supongo que era difícil hacerse tiempo._

_Ya le ofrecería mi ayuda para que dejara de vivir como inmigrante ilegal._

_Espere solo dos minutos en la supuesta sala, que solo era una silla de jardín con una mesita de café y el televisor enfrente._

_Lucia despampanante, enfundada en un vestido tejido de color azul, era en realidad muy parecido al que le había arruinado el día que nos conocimos._

_Me reí._

_Pero lucia tan sexy que estuve tentado de mandar a la mierda todo lo planeado y quedarnos encerrados amoldando su colchón inflable a nuestros cuerpos._

- Ahórrate los detalles pornográficos, por favor, no quiero esa imagen espeluznante en mi cabeza – dijo Emmett sacudiéndose – ya me es difícil de creer que ella acepte acostarse contigo, ahora pensar que lo disfruta, creo que no lo soporto – dijo riendo.

Jasper y yo reímos, pero el inmediatamente me pidió que continuara, de verdad estaba interesado.

Chismoso.

_Sin embargo, y a pesar de que lo sugerí, Bella casi me arrastro hasta la cafetería de Christy._

_Todo parecía marchar bien, hasta que llegamos a la Cafetería._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella nerviosa._

_- No lo sé – respondí confundido y preocupado, estacionándome en la esquina para bajar, Bella no espero a que cerrara el auto y se acerco con suma curiosidad y algo de temor._

_Estacionada frente a la entrada del lugar estaba una ambulancia, y había un corro de gente que miraban morbosos._

_Y no nos dejaban ver._

_Nos abrimos paso entre los espectadores, y cuando llegamos al frente lo que vimos nos dejo helados._

_Christy estaba sobre una camilla, totalmente amarrada a ella mientras berreaba y le gritaba a su Gran marido, Michael, que solo la tomaba de la mano y trataba de silenciarla._

_Pero Christy era una fierecilla loca difícil de silenciar._

_Me recordaba mucho a Alice._

_Sin embargo, esa no fue la causa de nuestra primera impresión._

_Christy estaba vestida con un diminuto vestidito rosa de holanes y tul, tan corto que dejaba ver un "pañal" en… bueno en donde van los pañales, eso no era todo, sus cabellos rubios estaban totalmente rizados, formando tiernos tirabuzones amarrados en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, mientras que su maquillaje era totalmente sobre cargado, con rosadas (casi fiushas) mejillas y labial rosa chillón._

_Para aderezar, y volvernos totalmente locos, aferrando con una mano como si la vida se le fuera en ello llevaba un pequeño arco de plástico decorado con corazones rosas y blancos y además unas alitas de plumas rosas y blancas, una de ellas estaba totalmente doblada bajo ella._

_- ¿Es… Cupido? – pregunte estupefacto._

_- Cupido en una camilla – me corrigió Bella preocupada, pero tratando de evitar la risa que veía en sus ojos._

_Lucia tan graciosa._

_Y surrealista._

_Michael nos miro, y soltándose de su mujer corrió hacia nosotros._

_Casi me reí, al separase de ella parecía tan aliviado._

_Y bueno, es que Christy… era mi amiga, la respetaba y quería… pero era un dolor de muelas picadas._

_- ¡Michael! – Lo saludo Bella mientras él se colocaba frente a nosotros - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto ella angustiada, afiance su mano a la mía, tratando de tranquilizarla._

_- Bella, Edward, me da tanta pena que vean esto – dijo Michael algo torturado, girando a ver a Christy repetidas veces – Christy y yo quisimos divertirnos un poco hoy, y ella se disfrazo de Cupido y puse una polea en el techo para que ella lanzara flechas a las parejas – hizo una pausa en la que Christy grito, desgarrándonos los oídos a todos, Bella me apretó mas la mano, sumamente nerviosa y yo reprimí a la vez un carraspeo desesperado y una risa, ¿Qué idiotez habían tratado de hacer? – la polea se rompió, y Christy se cayó del techo, se rompió una pierna, y creo que un par de costillas – concluyo Michael nervioso._

_Bella lo tomo de las manos, tratando de reconfortarlo, sin embargo yo me fije en las piernas de Christy._

_¡REMIERDA! _

_Su pie no debería de apuntar a esa dirección._

_Mierda, incluso me dolía al verlo._

_Eso iba a necesitar clavos._

_- No te preocupes Michael, no creo que tenga rotas las costillas, no gritaría de esa manera si así fuera – trate de reconfortarlo, Bella me miro de mala manera, pero Michael me miro agradecido – Te acompañaremos – dije mirando a Bella ella asintió._

_Bueno, y aquí quedaba nuestro perfecto día de los enamorados._

_Lo sabía, este día apestaba._

_Pero primero estaban los amigos._

_- Oh no chicos, Christy se pondrá histérica si ustedes dejan su cita para estar con ella, mejor váyanse, ya la visitaran mañana – dijo Michael con media sonrisa._

_- ¡MICHAEL, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS! – grito Christy, volviendo a destrozarnos los oídos a todos con esa voz chillona que la caracterizaba._

_- Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme, diviértanse – dijo Michael alejándose a trote._

_- Código rojo, adulta mayor disfrazada con aditamentos peligrosos, tal vez sea necesario el anestesiólogo, la mujer parece tener una crisis nerviosa – dijo uno de los paramédicos mientras subían a Christy a la camilla, me mordí el labio para no soltar una carcajada._

_¿Crisis nerviosa?, ¡Christy siempre era así de loca!_

_- ¡ADULTA MAYOR, PERO QUE SE CREE ESTUPIDO PARAMEDICO, CONOZCO MIS DERECHOS, PUEDO DEMANDARLO POR LEVANTARME FALSOS, APENAS TENGO 33! – grito Christy hecha una furia removiéndose en la camilla._

_Ahora, como muchas veces anteriores, sentía un profundo respeto por Michael._

_Inmediatamente subieron a Christy a la ambulancia, entre gritos y reprimendas sin sentido de ella; y en cuanto la ambulancia arranco, el corro de gente también lo hizo, dejándonos en medio minuto solos en la acera._

_Bella y yo nos miramos, un tanto aturdidos._

_Para dos segundos después estallar en carcajadas._

_Que malos amigos éramos._

_Es que de verdad lucia graciosa._

_Tras unos minutos de reír ambos nos quedamos callados con algo de remordimiento._

_Pero, ellos tenían la culpa._

_¿Qué babosada era esa de disfrazarse de Cupido?_

_Ellos de verdad amaban este día._

- No jodas que Christy se disfrazo de Cupido, ¡odia este día! – exclamo Emmett riendo mientras Jasper apenas y podía contener sus carcajadas recostado sobre la mesa.

- Lo odia desde ese día, se rompió la pierna, ¿recuerdas? – pregunte riendo también ante el recuerdo, de verdad, era el Cupido más gracioso que había visto alguna vez – en mi opinión, no aguanta nada, si hubiera vivido la mitad de las cosas que Bella y yo hemos sufrido en San Valentín ya hubiera quemado el calendario – reí.

- Te quejas demasiado – dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa – solo cerraron el lugar donde comerían, eso no es tan poco cotidiano como lo quieres ver – dijo restándole importancia.

Me sentí, a decir verdad un poco insultado.

- Eso no fue todo – replique.

_Ya que nuestra primera parada había sido cerrada por un accidente celestial (aquí irían las risas gravadas) y como era demasiado temprano para ir al lago, y claro porque nuestras tripas parecían querer devorarse entre ellas, decidimos buscar algo que comer._

_Había un restaurante de comida italiana cerca, así que fuimos ahí, Bella adoraba la comida italiana._

_Y yo adoraba darle todo lo que ella quisiera._

- Deja tus mariconadas y continua – me pidió Emmett con una sonrisa burlona, lo golpee en el hombro juguetonamente, pero continúe.

_En el restaurante había una enorme fila; deje a Bella en el auto y camine entre la fila para poder pedir una mesa._

_En el camino me cruce con todo el ejército de Cupido equipado con sus armas de destrucción masiva._

_Es decir, globos enormes de helio, peluches enormes y estorbosos y flores casi marchitas por el calor._

_Vaya tontería, las flores que yo le había comprado a Bella estaban cómodamente puestas en la cabaña que nos esperaba para una noche de sexo irrefrenable._

_Dios, ¿Por qué era tan temprano?_

_Maldito pene inquieto._

_- Buenas noches, ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar por una mesa para dos? – pregunte educadamente al Capitán de meseros que escribía atareado en su libro de visitas._

_- Al menos una hora señor – respondió sin levantar la cabeza._

_Al menos una hora._

_¡Al menos!_

_Al diablo._

_Fruncí el ceño y dispuesto a salir me gire._

_Pero me detuve al escuchar unas risitas femeninas._

_De una garganta masculina._

_- En una hora puede ir a cambiarse de ropa señor, el lugar tiene una regla de etiqueta – dijo el Capitán mirándome con una sonrisa… ¿coqueta?, ¡pero qué mierda!, venia con unos pantalones caquis, y una camiseta tipo polo azul, el mesero que peor estaba vestido llevaba un traje negro de segunda mano – yo creo que su atuendo le sienta de maravilla, pero no es apropiado para el lugar - dijo pestañeándome._

_Estaba completamente estático._

_Nunca un hombre me había coqueteado._

_Si es que a eso se le podía llamar coquetear._

_- Aunque, creo que podría hacer una excepción – dijo irguiéndose femeninamente, el aire escapo de mis pulmones, se inclino de nuevo, acercándose a mí para que nadie más lo escuchara – si usted está dispuesto, podemos… llegar a un arreglo - ¡¿PERO QUE…? – Atrás hay una bodeguita – sugirió sonriéndome con… supongo que galantería._

_Suficiente._

_Salí casi corriendo del lugar._

Emmett y Jasper volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, esta vez mucho más fuertes que las anteriores.

- Se suponía que nos contarías tus desgracias de San Valentín, no tu primera experiencia gay, hermanito – me pico Emmett aun riendo.

- Me largue de ahí inmediatamente, idiota – conteste ofendido.

Y si, nunca más regresaría ni me acercaría a ese lugar.

Nunca lo hice.

- Bueno, sigo pensando que eres un exagerado, está bien que Christy se rompió la pierna vestida de angelito regordete en el lugar que querían comer, y que un mesero quiso violarte, pero, no me parece suficiente para que crucifiques el Día de los Enamorados aun – comento Jasper, picándome de nuevo.

- Aun no termino – respondí un tanto ceñudo.

Eran tan escépticos.

Idiotas.

_Después de que Bella reaccionara casi igual, o incluso mucho más divertida que Emmett y Jasper cuando le conté porque iba a 10000 kilómetros por hora alejándome del lugar, Bella sugirió ir a un lugar donde no encontraríamos tantas parejas babosas, ni regalos estorbosos._

_Ni meseros gay coquetos._

_O eso esperaba._

_McDonald's._

_Pasamos por el frente del lugar buscando estacionarnos donde pudiéramos ver el auto, era todo histeria mía, pero amaba mi auto, no quería ver ni una mosca embarrada en el._

_Por fuera vimos las mesitas, había apenas unas cinco parejas, y ninguna de ellas pasaba de los 16 años, así que tomando en cuenta la situación económica actual, y los empleos a los que un adolescente podrían acceder, no nos encontraríamos con tantos regalos estorbosos._

_Los demás clientes eran padres desesperados tratando de hacer engordar a sus hijos con hamburguesas insanas, para estar tranquilos dos minutos mientras sus criaturas jugaban en los toboganes._

_Ya sabía a dónde traería a nuestros hijos en San Valentín._

_Momento, ¿yo pensando en hijos?_

_¿Es que acaso ya pensaba en tener hijos con Bella?_

_¡Apenas teníamos 7 meses de novios!_

_Ni siquiera sabía su número de seguridad social…_

_Un momento, si lo sabía, desde el día en que le rompí la nariz._

_Bueno… ¡no sabía que talla de sostén usaba!..._

_Un momento, eso también lo sabía, le había comprado mucha lencería sexy en esa tienda web, y con ayuda de Alice, le había atinado a la talla…_

_Bueno… ¡no sabía… no sabía… mierda… lo sabía todo de ella!_

_Solo me faltaba un dato sustancial para dar el siguiente paso, antes de pensar en hijos._

_Que talla de anillo usaba._

_Mierda, esto debería de corresponderle a las mujeres._

_En realidad sería muy gracioso ver como una chica se devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo proponerle matrimonio a su chico._

_¿Ya estaba pensando en matrimonio?_

_Carajo… de verdad estaba enamorado._

_Pescado y atado como un pez en el rio._

_Se sentía tan bien._

_Sin embargo, estaba seguro, y conociendo a Bella, ella se aterraría si yo comenzaba a babear imaginando a nuestros hijos mientras veía a los niños reír en los juegos._

_- ¿Por qué no nos evitamos los lloriqueos y gritos de los padres y vamos por el Auto Mac? – pregunte, sinceramente defendiendo mi hombría._

- Eso es indefendible, Edward – me tomo el pelo Jasper un poco nervioso, supongo que por el giro que había dado mi recuerdo, lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Rara vez se metía conmigo, pero sinceramente, también me causo gracia, y agradecía que no tocara el otro tema que yo mismo había tocado.

Todo mi ser huía desesperado ante esa… idea… o tal vez podría llamarle recuerdo.

De nuevo…

Aun no lo sabía.

- Cuando te veo con Alice, pienso exactamente lo mismo – Emmett soltó una carcajada ante la cara de idiota que puso Jasper, me relaje de nuevo – y no me hagas empezar contigo – lo señale, e inmediatamente callo.

Éramos un trió de mandilones.

_Volví a encender el auto, con Bella sonriendo y fuimos por el camino del Auto Mac._

_Desgraciadamente no éramos los únicos que habían pensado evadir a todos los… ammm molestos niños y padres, cuando llegamos a la ventanilla de servicio, lo único que tenían eran Cajitas Felices._

_Tuvimos que comprar 4, para satisfacer nuestra hambre, los juguetitos que traían le fascinaron a Bella, eran de Toy Story._

_Bella no era como todas las chicas, rara vez lucia como un gatito persiguiendo un cascabel, y esta era la primera vez en que veía sus ojos brillar y hacer un mohín de ternura mientras, amm, pues jugaba totalmente entretenida ignorándome completamente._

_Podríamos haber comido dentro, al fin y al cabo tendríamos la misma cara de bobos, ella jugando con sus Goodys y Buzz y yo mirando a los niños imaginándome los nombres que les pondría a nuestros hijos._

_Después de casi dos horas de camino, en las que Bella se dedico a jugar con los vaqueros y vengadores intergalácticos de poliuretano, poner música en la radio, reír y tomarme el pelo por mi cara de amargado reprimido, llegamos al lago._

_No entendía el porqué, ella sonreía radiante tomada de mi mano, encantada con lo juguetitos que habíamos conseguido, riendo, hablando, riendo y seguía riendo._

_Este era el paraíso, no entendía el porqué ella estaba tan feliz, sin embargo sabia la causa de mi propia felicidad._

_Ella._

_- Luces hermosa – le dije mientras me estacionaba. _

_Ella se sonrojo y tomo mi mano que reposaba en la palanca de velocidades._

_- Creo que se debe a que estoy contigo – respondió dándome un corto beso en los labios._

_Sonreí satisfecho._

_Debía empezar a pensar en cómo averiguar la talla de anillo que usaba._

_Bella siguió bromeando conmigo sobre lo lindo que me veía sonrojado cada que ella insinuaba lo bien que me veía o lo bien que se la pasaba conmigo._

_Pero, y no es que no se sintiera bien… ¿a qué hombre le gusta que lo llamen lindo?_

_Había mejores adjetivos que ese._

_Guapo, simpático, atrayente, sexy, demoledor… ¿pero lindo?..._

_Bueno, siempre aceptaría ser su lindo, de ella difícilmente algo me molestaba._

- El cuento se vuelve aburrido cuando empiezas con tus ñoñerías – dijo Emmett bostezando dramáticamente – Rosalie es muy considerada al elegir los apodos que me da, - hizo una pausa mientras sonreía sínicamente – me dice Oso Grizzli – me guiño el ojo con sorna.

- Y también te llama osito Teddy así que cállate – se burlo Jasper haciéndonos reír – continua con tus ñoñerías… perdón, con el cuento – pidió Jasper.

Hoy estaba muyyy llevadito.

Me las cobraría.

_El lago, como bien había descrito la página al hacer la reservación lucia como un paraíso._

_La oscuridad de la noche era tenuemente y debo aceptar mágicamente en galardonada por aquellas lámparas de aire caliente y papel y flotaban por todo el lugar como enormes luciérnagas sublimes._

_Hacia un poco de frio, así que fue un acierto ponernos las chaquetas al bajar del auto; además, y he de aceptar, sin que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza; no era el único que había reservado por internet, había al menos unos 30 parejas adictas a las compras por internet que nos obligaron a hacer fila durante quince minutos._

_Cuando estuvimos dentro de la reserva, en el muelle un chico con un traje blanco que lo hacía lucir como Morgan Freeman interpretando a Dios en la película de Todo Poderoso nos guio hasta nuestra lancha y nos extendió dos chalecos salvavidas._

_Me sentí inmediatamente como un perdedor, el chaleco me hacia lucir como un tipo con mucho tiempo libre y muchas hamburguesas a la mano, y lo peor de todo el maldito chaleco era naranja fosforescente._

_Lucia gordo y perdedor._

_Brillaba más que las lámparas-luciérnagas… eso era seguro._

_Y pensaba como gay._

_Alice estaría muy orgullosa de sus deducciones de años de pensar que terminaría con un hombre y adoptando quinientos bebes huérfanos de Camboya._

_Eso era halagador en cierto modo, podría pasar por Brad Pitt._

_Aunque Bella era años luz más hermosa que Angelina Jolie._

_Con ayuda de Dios… quiero decir con ayuda de Morgan Freeman… quiero decir con ayuda del trabajador de muelle, subimos a la lancha, me tendió los remos, y me dio unas cuantas indicaciones que sinceramente no atendí._

_Estaba demasiado concentrado mirando a Bella, como su cabello jugueteaba con la brisa y sus mejillas y nariz se coloreaban a causa del frio._

_Bendito calentamiento global._

_Asintiendo distraído a todo lo que me decía el dependiente, por fin zarpamos._

_Comencé a remar mientras Bella se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje con una enorme sonrisa._

_Bien, esto al fin estaba saliendo como había planeado._

_En un silencio totalmente cómplice y romántico navegamos durante una media hora hasta que ella comenzó a reír._

_- ¿Podrías contarme el chiste? – pregunte sonriendo mientras volvía a remar._

_Algo que no había tenido en cuenta es que tanto trabajo físico requería una cita tan perfecta como esta._

_Los brazos se me iban a caer._

_Mátenme ahora._

_Emmett tenía razón, de vez en cuando tenía que visitar un gimnasio._

_O mínimo comprar uno de esos aparatos de ejercicio, que con poco trabajo te hacían lucir como Arnold Swar…she…neee… bueno como Terminator._

_- Luces cansado, sudoroso y totalmente sexy – bien no dijo lindo, y bien, me hizo sonrojar._

_- Gracias, creo… aunque no le veo la gracia – dije sonriendo mientras volvía a dar brazadas con los remos._

_- La tiene, es la misma cara que tienes cuando pasamos toda la noche juntos con muchos orgasmos de por medio – respondió guiñándome el ojo._

_Bueno eso si tenía gracia._

_En realidad, más que gracia me gustaban sus palabras._

_Me reí abiertamente, y sentí un tirón en la espada, metí los remos con cuidado de no mojarla y me lleve una mano a la espalda._

_- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Bella preocupada acercándose._

_- Creo que es solo cansancio – respondí estirándome para quitarme aquel calambre._

_- Yo puedo remar – se ofreció sonriendo con esa sonrisa inocente y juguetona que me volvía loco._

_- Nada de eso, es la parte masculina de esta cita, además si alguien te ve remando pensara que eres mi esclava o algo así – dije con una sonrisa, su espíritu feminista estaba por salir a flote, pero siempre trataba de arreglármelas para que fuera un espíritu feminista pasivo._

_- Bueno, eso tiene arreglo – respondió con una sonrisa juguetona acercándose a mí con movimientos sugerentes, se sentó a mi lado y delicadamente tomo un remo – puedo remar, y la gente pensara que soy tu esclava, así que… si aun tienes ese látigo guardado… - dejo la idea al aire mientras sentía mi pantalón sumamente ajustado y como el verano llegaba súbitamente con mil grados Celsius – pues… creo que se me dará bien actuar para ti – dijo y después me robo un beso juguetonamente._

_No pude responder, estaba completamente estático._

_Bella era… era… era… una loca perversa, y mi próxima esclava._

_- Trato – dije poniéndole el otro remo en la mano, rio sonoramente y comenzó a remar como si de verdad fuera mi esclava._

_Me sentía como el jodido rey del maldito perverso mundo._

_Quería largarme de aquí ya mismo, y afortunadamente el látigo, por casualidades del destino, estaba escondido en la cabaña, nuestro próximo destino._

- Sabes Edward… he perdido todo el interés en esta historia – dijo Emmett realmente incomodo, volví a la realidad, les estaba contando nuestras fantasías a el más grande pervertido del mundo y a… Jasper.

Si Bella estuviera aquí, ya tendría la mitad de la cara sumergida en mi pequeño vaso de café caliente.

- Lo siento… creo que divague – me disculpe, sintiendo mis mejillas rojas… parecía un perdedor.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto Jasper entre divertido e incomodo.

- Lo siento – volví a disculparme.

- Solo sigue – me alentó Jasper dándome palmaditas en el hombro.

_En realidad no paso mucho tiempo para que Bella comenzara a bufar con cansancio y el bote cada vez avanzara menos._

_No pude evitar la risa que me vino, lucia cansada, sudorosa y totalmente sexy, y a pesar de que moría por devolverle la broma, era un caballero, y no quería ofenderla de ninguna manera posible._

_Bella me miro mal por las risas que salían de mi boca, pero cuando volvió a dar un manotazo y el bote no se movió le quite los remos de las manos, volviendo a colocarlos dentro._

_- No es que quiera insultar tu ímpetu feminista, pero ahora vez que el remar es cosa de hombres amor – dije sonriendo, ella levanto la cara y me fulmino con la mirada, pero un instante después sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

_- Los hombres tienen raras maneras de demostrar su hombría, - comento caminando a la orilla del bote para tomar su bolso – las mujeres también, así que yo me dedicare a comer chocolates y si corres con suerte, me pintare las uñas, seré muy femenina – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, bufe burlonamente y ella se sentó a mi lado riendo._

_- ¿Por qué no nos damos un descanso?, el remar es masculino pero cansado, así que si estás de acuerdo detengámonos un poco a admirar el paisaje y flotar a la deriva, no creo que haya un iceberg por ahí, así que estamos a salvo - bromee ella rio quedamente mientras miraba alrededor, como buscando el incentivo para grabar nuestra película de tragedia-amor tipo Titanic._

_Pero ni loco dejaría de agarrarme a una puerta de madera y hundirme para que mi trasero congelado se diera contra la proa del barco._

_Siempre pensé que Jack cabía en ese puerta que salvo a Rose… Titanic era deprimente._

- Edward… - me llamo Jasper divertido.

- ¡No lo hubieras interrumpido! – Exclamo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa – yo también pienso que Rose fue una sucia egoísta asesina, pobre DiCaprio… - hizo un puchero enorme, cual payaso tristón y los tres soltamos carcajadas.

- Todos pensamos eso, pero nunca se lo digan a las chicas, o nos creerán unos desalmados – dijo Jasper riendo.

Y de hecho, tenía razón, creerían eso, y después nos dejarían sin sexo durante una semana, mientras ellas noche tras noche veían Titanic.

Desgraciadamente, eso ya había pasado, por eso teníamos referencias tan exactas.

Claro eso le paso a Emmett.

Que desperdicio de puerta y de noche potencial de sexo.

- Sigue – me pidió esta vez Emmett, interesadísimo, lo cual me sorprendió.

Tal vez ya lo estaba convenciendo.

_Suspire y reí quedamente mientras la jalaba al centro del bote y nos sentábamos en el mismo asiento._

_Miramos el entorno._

_La luna estaba enorme y redonda resplandeciendo ondulante en el agua, las lámparas seguían su danza de misticismo y romance que nos hacían suspirar, si incluso al hombre lleno de testosterona que estaba completamente feliz con el amor de su vida a lado de él._

_Los gansos y patos nadaban alrededor, lucían orgulloso y altivos dándole al lago el toque que faltaba, haciéndonos sentir en el paraíso._

_Sin duda alguna el lugar era perfecto._

_A unos metros de nosotros una pareja peculiar, formada por un enorme y majestuoso ganso y un arisco y regordete pato nadaban lado a lado._

_Convivían en paz, como si no fueran de distintas especies, se acompañaban en su camino como si nada mas existiera para ellos._

_Parecían un pato y un ganso enamorados._

_Me reí._

_- ¿Podrías contarme el chiste? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos._

_- Yo, pensaba en el pato y el ganso, y tu apellido y mi apodo – volví a reír, era la primera vez que disfrutaba del apodo que Emmett me había puesto de niños por caminar con las puntas de los pies abiertas – el pato y el ganso de allá, son como nosotros – dije señalándolos, parecieron escucharme, pues comenzaron a nadar en nuestra dirección – yo soy el pato, obviamente, y tu Bella Swan* eres el majestuoso ganso a su lado, van lado a lado sin importarles nada, parecen enamorados – ella se abrazo a mi hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho – son como tú y yo - termine._

_Ella suspiro y me beso el pecho, haciéndome estremecer, después se irguió y miro a la peculiar pareja que estaba a un metro de nosotros._

_- ¿Crees que coman chocolate? – pregunto metiendo la mano a su bolso, mientras yo vigilaba a la pareja de animales que nos miraban atentos._

_Parecían tener la misma curiosidad en nosotros que nosotros por ellos._

_- ¿No es un poco irresponsable poner a prueba sus dietas? – pregunte inseguro mientras ella desenvolvía un puñito de los chocolates con menta que siempre llevaba a todos lados._

_Era adicta a ellos._

_- Estoy segura que todos los visitantes tratan de probarla, deben tener estómagos muy fuertes – respondió con una sonrisa juguetona._

_Nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada._

_- No sé que coman ellos, pero este pato si come chocolates, gracias por preguntar – Le quite un chocolatito y me lo lleve a la boca, tome otro y se lo di a ella en la boca, para después aprovecharme y robarle un corto beso, rio tenuemente y volvió a besarme, después se inclino en la orilla del bote y estiro la mano con un chocolatito al ganso._

_Este se echó para atrás asustado, huyendo como si quisiéramos comerlo… marica._

_Pero el pato sin embargo se acerco lentamente._

_La tome de la cintura con cuidado, inclinando el bote un poco, algo me daba mala espina, ese pato tenia mirada maléfica…_

_¿Un pato con mirada maléfica?... deja de ver caricaturas viejas, Edward…_

_Bella se estiro un poco más y el pato lentamente casi como si estuviera entrenado tomo el chocolate de la mano de Bella._

_Ella sonrió e hizo un Ohh, tan tierno que la apreté mas contra mí._

_- Eso fue tan lindo – dijo volviéndose a sentar mientras me daba un chocolate en la boca._

_Me sentí como un pato entrenado._

_Claro, un pato con mucha suerte._

_Al menos ahora el pato era el lindo y no yo._

_Lindo pato._

_- El hombre del muelle no tenía razón, los animales son muy tranquilos, si podemos alimentarlos sin riesgo – dijo ella satisfecha llevándose otro chocolate a la boca._

_- ¿Dijo eso? – pregunte confundido._

_- Si, ¿no lo escuchaste?, incluso respondiste que no lo haríamos – dijo confundida, después soltó una risita – eres tan distraído – dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro._

_Suspire feliz, tanta miel no hacía daño a nadie, ahora los entendía._

_Perfecto día de los enamorados._

- ¡Auuu! – exclamaron Jasper y Emmett al unisonó… cortándome la inspiración.

- Idiotas – replique molesto.

- No entiendo ese afán tuyo Edward, Bella y tu derraman miel por donde quiera, si no lo hacían antes lo hacen ahora, sea o no sea el Día de los Enamorados – comento Jasper como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y en realidad tenía razón.

- Cierto – acepte a regañadientes – pero eso no quita que sin importar que derramemos miel o no, ese día sencillamente nos tiene en su lista negra – rebatí firme.

- A no ser que hubiera un huracán en el lago mientras tú y Bella azucaraban la cubierta del bote, no veo razones validas para que odies ese 14 de Febrero en especial – rebatió a su vez Jasper igual de firme.

Y de nuevo tenía razón.

- Llevas razón – refunfuñe – ese 14 no fue tan catastrófico ni molesto como otros – acepte.

Pero estaba muy equivocado y pecaba de iluso si creía que ahí lo iba a dejar.

- En realidad no hubo un huracán, fue… podría decir que peor, sin embargo si fue un encontronazo con la naturaleza – explique.

_De improviso, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja de miel; el pato soltó un CUAC tan fuerte que Bella y yo saltamos en el bote, casi tirando los remos._

_Gire a verlo, el pato aleteaba furioso, y Bella estaba totalmente estática del otro lado del bote, atemorizada._

_Mierda, si era un pato malvado._

_¿Cómo detenían al Conde Patula?... ¿había necesidad de detener al Conde Patula?... ¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

_El pato volvió a cloquear amenazadoramente mientras se colocaba a un lado del bote, batiendo sus alas con furia._

_- Los chocolates, Bella – le pedí extendiendo la mano sin mirarla, no iba a dejar de vigilar al pato asesino, tenía cara de querer comer cualquier cosa, no quería ser Edward a la Orange._

_Bella de un manotazo dejo un puñado de chocolatitos en mi mano, y yo tome uno para dárselo en la boca._

_Pero al parecer el pato si quería Edward a la Orange._

_Con un aletazo tiro el chocolate de mi mano y de un brinco patesco se subió al bote._

_Bella soltó un grito tan agudo y asustado que perdí los nervios en ese instante._

_Y también los tímpanos._

_El pato comenzó a caminar tambaleándose por el barco, acercándose amenazador a Bella._

_Sin embargo fui más rápido, me avente sobre el deteniendo su cacería; el pato hizo un sonido que se asemejo al de un globo desinflándose y se quedo quieto bajo mis brazos._

_Esto había sido una mala idea._

_Me sentía de 3 años cuando Mama me advertía no darle de comer a los perros vagabundos, porque te perseguían o te atacaban y yo siempre lo hacía, terminando perseguido o atacado por un perro._

_O, y si, me paso una vez, atacado por un vagabundo hambriento._

_El mundo está loco._

_- ¿Lo mataste? – pregunto ella atemorizada a mis espaldas, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

_Gire a verla y ella estaba totalmente erguida en el bote, sosteniendo uno de los remos dispuesta a matar ella misma al pato._

_Mi novia era una temible amazona._

_Lucia tan asustada, su piel casi brillaba de lo pálida que se había puesto, pero su pose, blandiendo el remo arriba de su cabeza y ese vestidito ajustado con la chaqueta enmarcando sus preciosos senos la hacía lucir mucho más sexy que asustada._

_Me reí quedamente y gire distraído, estaba tan sexy._

_Estúpido pene pensante que me gobierna._

_Claramente, olvide que debajo de mis manos tenía un pato dispuesta a matarnos y no dejar ni un hueso de evidencia._

_El pato se inflo de nuevo, y mientras yo me levantaba para abrazar… si abrazar solamente a Bella, el pato se lanzo de nuevo al ataque._

_El CUAC más amenazador de mi vida, y el que nunca olvidaría llego a mis oídos._

_Bella volvió a gritar y trato de golpear al pato con el remo, pero fallo dándole al otro remo, que inerte se hundió en el lago._

_Mierda ahí iban 100 dólares de penalización._

_El pato camino aleteando por la orilla del bote, hasta volverse a acercar a Bella._

_Justo en el momento en que volví a lanzarme sobre él, el estúpido pato salto, saliendo del bote, y alejándose a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que me pregunte si no era un pato mutante._

_Pero no me dio tiempo de sentirme estúpido por esa pregunta estúpida._

_Bella la amazona también planeaba defenderse de ser una Bella a la Orange._

_En medio segundo alce la cara un poco para verla; pero lo que vi, fue el remo que ella sostenía dirigirse rápidamente hacia mi cabeza._

_Lo siguiente que vi fue la madera mojada a dos milímetros de mis ojos, y antes de quedar totalmente en la oscuridad escuche el "splash" que mi cuerpo produjo cuando caí al agua._

- ¡NO ME JODAS! – grito Jasper totalmente fuera de sí, riendo como idiota, Emmett también reía abiertamente como cada vez que me hacia contar esta anécdota.

- ¡Si, ella lo golpeo con el remo, lo noqueo y lo tiro al lago! – exclamo Emmett soltando una gran carcajada.

Seguimos riendo, tan alto que las paredes regresaban el sonido como si estuviéramos en una cueva, sin embargo, y para mi vergüenza, no éramos los únicos que reíamos, las dos enfermeras que habían estado molestas al principio por nuestra ruidosa platica parecían haberla encontrado bastante divertida también, estaban dobladas sobre la mesa riendo a carcajadas que trataban de ocultar muy pobremente, y ni se diga del chico que atendía la cafetería, se había escondido detrás de la caja registradora totalmente rojo por la risa...

Bien, en algún momento debí haber calculado que esto sería humillante.

- ¿Y todo eso paso en un solo San Valentín? – pregunto Jasper tras un momento de silencio.

- Si, y no es nada, todos los que hemos vivido juntos han sido una anécdota que recordar – dije sonriendo, aunque mi sonrisa se borro rápidamente – aunque sinceramente, este es uno de los que puedo recordar riendo, otros no – declare un poco serio.

Los recuerdos no eran tan memorables y presumibles como me gustaría, pero eran recuerdos divertidos, cómicos y accidentados, en su mayoría.

Esos me gustaban más.

Si Bella y yo hiciéramos un programa de comedia, sería el numero 1, tan solo contando nuestras citas fallidas de San Valentín.

Sin embargo, había otros recuerdos de días como estos, otros que eran mucho menos memorables y si, bastante malos a decir verdad.

- Vaya que tienen una suerte – soltó Jasper aun divertido, mientras las risas de todos los presentes se mitigaban a la espera – no me imagino que pasara hoy – dijo divertido.

Su sonrisa se diluyo rápidamente y la sonrisa de Emmett le siguió.

Mi buen humor falleció tan rápido como aquel pato intoxicado con chocolate.

¿Qué pasaría este Día de los Enamorados?

Las estadísticas indicaban que nada bueno.

Y lo primero que habíamos tenido que pasar hoy, era ese estúpido accidente.

Por dios, rogaba y esperaba con fervor que fuera lo peor del día.

Pero, maldita sea, algo en mi interior me decía que ese era solo el principio.

- Edward, lo siento, soy un idiota, no quise decir eso – dijo Jasper apenado agachando la mirada sin poder mirarme.

Trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta y sonreí a medias, tratando de tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarme.

- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya – dije tratando de consolarlo.

El silencio sepulcrural de la sala, no ayudaba mucho a que despejara mi mente.

No sabía cómo regresar a la tranquilidad y jovialidad que sentía minutos antes, compartiendo anécdotas con desconocidos sin darme cuenta y haciendo reír a mi familia y a ellos, indirectamente.

Quería volver a reír.

Afortunadamente, y como era costumbre, Emmett salió al rescate.

- No podemos pensar negativamente, el positivismo es más divertido – dijo con media sonrisa tomando mi jugo de naranja a la mitad y dándole un trago – a Bella le encanta reír, por eso es mi hermanita favorita, sobre ti y sobre Alice, mis papas deberían adoptarla, ella siempre se ríe de mis chistes – dijo Emmett sonriendo más ampliamente con una nota de estúpido e infantil orgullo.

- Es puro compromiso, Emmett, ella es muy educada como para decirte que tus chistes apestan – respondió Jasper sonriendo.

- Claro que no – intercedí recuperando a medias el bienestar que sentía al hablar de ella – Bella es igual de simple que Emmett, por eso siempre se ríe de sus chistes – dije riendo quedamente.

Ambos soltaron risitas conservadoras.

- Cuéntale la vez que te dejo atado a una cama – dijo Emmet recuperando toralmente su buen humor.

- Suena divertido, no me digas… ¿fue el siguiente San Valentín? – pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa.

Me quede callado durante un momento, sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en la garganta.

- De hecho no, - dije sintiéndome perdido otra vez, mi humor fluctuaba más que la bolsa de valores de México – ese fue el quinto San Valentín, - suspire, a partir del quinto San Valentín, las cosas habían salido decididamente mal – el que le siguió al del pato aun es un poco risible, puedo contárselos si quieren, aun piensan que este día no es un némesis para nosotros, debo convencerlos – explique con media sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron callados, indecisos mirándome preocupados.

- No lo sé hermano – replico Emmett con tono flaco – creo que esto de las anécdotas con ella no te hace mucho bien – explico un tanto temeroso.

- Te equivocas – salte enseguida como si me hubiera insultado – esto me hace más bien del que te imaginas – explique mirándolos tranquilo, era verdad – ella es mi vida, y este momento, este día simplemente me ha hecho entender que tenerla lejos no importa, se que está ahí dentro, no sé que esté pasando, pero siento que no es nada bueno… –

- Edward… - Jasper trato de cortarme pero negué con la cabeza firmemente.

– Déjenme terminar, se que tal vez Bella este tan mal que nadie quiere decirme que tan mal están las cosas, además… - trague pesadamente – ese otro asunto… no puedo estar estático pensando en que pasara, no puedo, recordarla, recordar lo que ella es, lo que me hace sentir, lo que me ha dado… me ha dado las fuerzas necesarias para no volverme loco, me ha dado esperanza y fe para esperar que esto pase a la historia como una anécdota accidentada mas, solo eso – ambos asintieron quedamente, con expresiones serenas.

De verdad, este DEBIA pasar como otro maldito día de los enamorados, nada más.

- Saber que es mía y que tanto hemos vivido me da cordura, me hace sentir cerca de ella, no quiero negarme la oportunidad de sonreír como ella lo estaría haciendo si estuviera en mi lugar, ella es mi fuerza, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, sostenerme de ella, es mi vida, nunca me privare de los recuerdos que compartimos, de sentirla cerca… sea lo que sea que pase hoy, nada me alejara de ella – dicte firme.

Ambos guardaron silencio sencillamente viéndome.

Sus ojos daban pena, no imaginaba cuanta pena daba yo mismo.

Pero si seguía por este camino, volvería a tratar de entrar a la sala de urgencias, y esta vez, si me sacarían del lugar.

O Emmett terminaría golpeándome, y así tal vez regresaría a urgencias…

Tal vez…

No.

- Además – dije tratando de quitarme la tensión y quitárselas a ellos – aun no están convencidos, cuando termine, estoy seguro que comenzaran a hacer cuentas para saber cuál es su fecha importante según la Numerología – explique orgulloso.

Emmett sonrió, y Jasper se echó para atrás en su silla mirándome socarrón.

- Dame tu mejor tiro vaquero – me provoco con una enorme sonrisa ladina.

Idiota.

- Eso sonó muy porno para mi gusto – soltó Emmett riendo, Jasper rio, yo reí… y las enfermeras y el chico cafetería rieron.

Vaya que estaban atentos.

Pero Emmett no.

Al parecer acababa de darse cuenta que no éramos los únicos en la plática.

Frunció el ceño, y miro calculadoramente a las enfermeras.

- Parece que hay palomas en el alambre – susurro con la boca torcida.

- ¿Palomas? – pregunte sin entender.

- Las enfermeras, están de blanco, son las palomas, parece que les agrada saber de Bella hermanito, yo que tu tendría cuidado, dicen que las mujeres tienen experiencias gay, cuando frente a ellas se presenta una fantasía popular – Jasper y yo nos miramos sin entender una palabra – si, ya saben, ¿Qué fantasía es más popular que las enfermeras sexys? – termino con cara de idiota.

Guardamos silencio ante aquella pregunta.

- ¿La de una mujer con traje de baño dorado encadenada para ser salvada? – pregunto Jasper en un susurro.

¿Qué?...

¡¿Qué?

Emmett y yo giramos a verlo sorprendidos, yo debía lucir escandalizado, pero Emmett tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Ya saben… - trato de explicarse mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo – ¿la fantasía de la Princesa Leia?... ¿Star Wars episodio 6?... ¿no?... ok – dijo echándose para atrás de nuevo con la cara roja como un barro enorme.

Nos echamos para atrás también, mientras la sonrisa de Emmett se extendía, y mi cara de horror se borraba.

- Si… creo que esa es mejor… - dije con media sonrisa.

¿Dónde podría conseguir un traje de baño dorado?

- Bien, ya se dieron cuenta que los escuchamos ¿no? – pregunto una de las enfermeras detrás de mí, haciendo que saltáramos sobre nuestros asientos asustados y descubiertos - si dejan de hablar de clichés sobre enfermeras y personajes ficticios, quisiéramos que nos hagan un lugar en la mesa – declaro con una enorme sonrisa.

… … ¿Cómo?...

- Ehh – soltó Jasper sorprendido e incomodo – ahm, me agrada que sean tan… seguras como para venir a hacernos evidente que estaban escuchando una plática ajena, pero… saben… estamos… - no supo que mas decir, ni yo lo sabía, así que sencillamente alzo la mano izquierda, mostrando claramente su anillo de bodas.

Emmett y yo seguimos en un instante, los tres teníamos la mano izquierda levantada mostrando nuestras diferentes alianzas.

Las enfermeras eran lindas de hecho, y jóvenes, y lanzadas.

Es decir, una combinación perfecta.

Pero, aunque fueran una fantasía general, yo miles de veces prefería a mi Bella.

Afortunadamente Emmett y Jasper también.

Bueno no, ellos no preferían a mi Bella, preferían a mi hermana y mi cuñada.

Ok, si, esto me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Las dos rieron divertidas, y sin prestar atención a nuestro acto, jalaron un par de sillas y se sentaron entre nosotros.

- Esta bien visto por la psicología – dijo la otra enfermera mirándome con una sonrisa tierna – que en situaciones como la que estás viviendo, hables de tus memorias, o del accidente, ayuda a asimilarlo y procesarlo más fácilmente, según estudios – término entre apenada y confidente.

Emmett la miro como queriéndole arrancar la cabeza, pero Jasper y yo la miramos agradecidos.

- Así que, los escuchamos hablar de tu esposa, y de todas sus anécdotas, yo creo en la Numerología, así que no tendrás que convencerme, - dijo la que se había dirigido a nosotros primero – tengo por delante un turno de 8 largas horas, donde veré sufrir a mucha gente, me gusta reír, así que si no te molesta contarnos, estaremos aquí – termino con una enorme sonrisa chantajista mirándome.

Bueno, con lo de la Numerología me había ganado.

- Por cierto – dijo la otra – nosotros también tenemos unos así – y acto seguido ambas levantaron las manos mostrando sus anillos.

- ¿Están casadas? – pregunto Emmett indeciso.

Lo entendía, si Rosalie las veía aquí, seguro una o ambas quedaban sin cabeza.

- 5 y 3 años – dijeron señalándose mutuamente y soltando risitas risueñas.

- Entonces, creo que les invitaremos un café – respondió Emmett convencido, y sin pensárselo mucho.

Jasper lo miro escandalizado, pero yo me levante junto con Emmett para ir por el café.

Sorprendentemente, el empleado de la cafetería venia hacia nosotros con una charola y tres cafés en ella.

- ¿Uno más cabe en la mesa? – pregunto con media sonrisa.

- Donde comen cinco comen seis – respondió Emmett pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros como si lo conociera de toda la vida, el hombre exhalo fuerte pero se dejo llevar hasta la mesa.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados, con bebidas en mano, todo mundo se me quedo mirando.

- Si Bella estuviera aquí, ya me hubiera castrado – solté nervioso ante todas las atentas miradas.

- Afortunadamente aun no está aquí, así que cuéntanos, de este lugar no saldrá – me animo la enfermera numero 1.

Sonreí algo nervioso.

¿Era éticamente correcto contar nuestras memorias a un trió de desconocidos y mi hermano y cuñado?

Bueno… de todos modos servía de algo.

Sonreí a medias.

Era extraordinario lo que pasaba.

Mi Bella metida en una sala de urgencias, sin que pudiera estar seguro de su estado, carcomiéndome la mente solo de pensar que las cosas iban mal.

De nuevo.

Y aquí estaba yo, sentado en la Cafetería de un hospital, riendo y contando anécdotas burlescas de mi vida, de mi Bella, de mi alma.

La vida era extraordinaria, porque a pesar de lo terrible de la situación, no estaba solo, mis hermanos me acompañaban, y además, como caídos del cielo, 3 completos desconocidos hacían que en esta velada de infierno; las risas no faltaran.

* * *

_Y?, que les parecio?, ya se que tarde mucho, pero avise en la actu pasada que tenia que arreglar mis problemas con este sitio... y creo que ya esta resuelto, sin embargo, como veran, no respondi a los reviews, y tengo una razon: no me llegaron los mails, y a pesar de que Ebrume (gracias linda!) me dio la reseta de como hacerlo, no quise, porque no me senti comoda sin tener la certeza del mail, lo siento mucho._

_Ahora ya me llegan alertas, a pesar de que el sitio sigue teniendo problemas, ya super como arreglarlo, si alguien tiene ese problema de no alertas, diganme, yo gustoza les digo como solucionarlo._

_Entonces, a mi falta de reviews, viene la lista de agradecimientos, que espero sea completa, si deje a alguien fuera, perdon! revisare exhaustivamente la siguiente!_

_Para ustedes, grandes grandes enormessss gracias!:_** Ebrume, Lili Swan, Ketsia, Pamela (solo con esas letras xD), Mariclau, Zamaraz, Joli Cullen, Fer, Pedro, Happy Hallowen, Jocii Cullen, Lorenis, Ornela-hp, Selly Coly Cool, Suiza love, Vianey Cullen Masen Hale McCarthy, Ameritoh, Belencullenss, Celia 264.**

_Y bueno, con eso las dejo, el siguiente capi viene la semana siguiente, espero sus reviews!_

_Tomatazos, concejos, peticiones, todo siempre viene bien =)_

_Beshos y Buena vibra!_


End file.
